


Tendencies Of A Ferret

by hpdm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 40,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm8/pseuds/hpdm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is a ferret that can transform into a human at will. He is taken to a pet store after being attacked and gets sold once he fully recovers. Harry lives in an unhappy home with Ginny so they decide to buy a pet to help rebound their family. The ferret's going to be more trouble that they thought he would be. Drarry, boyxboy, whatever you want to call it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bacon Strips

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Drarry fanfic. I'm not all that familiar with Harry Potter as I am with Naruto, but I tried my best. Please review. It helps a lot and if there is something I need to work on or something important I need to know about ferrets.

'Huff, huff', Draco panted before redirecting his attention back to the incoming danger. 'Shit, it's catching up.' The small ferret could hear the dog's loud barking as the fierce canine continued to chase him around the streets.

Draco's white fur glistened in the summer sun as it ran past a corner pet store and an ironically placed butcher shop. The dog had stopped his wild pursuit when the smell of open meat caught a hold of his nostrils. The trance didn't last long though because the dog shook its head and continued to chase after him.

'SHIT.' The ferret ran even faster until it turned a corner, an unlucky move.

'A bloody dead end. Shit, I'm dead for sure.' The brick wall was too high for the ferret to even consider jumping and too steep to climb in a hurry. He turned around, hoping to be able to run around the dog, but the snarling canine had already caught up. The ferret trembled as it was backed up against the wall. 'Food. I need food to transform.'. The was no way he could perform magic of that sort without food, he need to refuel.

The ferret tried running under the dog but its tail got trapped under the dog's monstrosity of a paw. The blonde ferret squeaked as the dog bit its tail and threw it against the wall, knocking the ferret unconscious. The barking seemed to have ceased as it ran away. Draco didn't see what had chased it away.

'What, it just decided to chase me for fun? Bloody hell.', those were his final thoughts as he slipped into darkness, the tendrils of sleep pulling him under in tides.

Some time later a pair of small gray beady eyes opened and a bright light almost blinded them.

'I-is this heaven?' The ferret jumped as a door slammed open. A built man with a box of meat barged in and set the box down as he walked over to the ferret laying on the table.

"Hey there, little guy. You feeling better? I brought you some food from next door. ", the man said as he held up some bacon strips from the box. Draco sniffed and his mouth started to water in anticipation of the food. He rolled onto his belly and tried crawling over to the bacon before he felt a sharp pain in his side. He squeaked and settled back down into the table.

"Oh, shit. You probably shouldn't move so much. You were hit pretty hard." The man grabbed some napkins and the bacon and placed it in front of the ferret. The ferret's tiny paws grabbed and pulled onto the bacon strips and began to chew. Draco looked up and noticed the name tag on the man's jacket. 'Sirius Black' it read. Sirius smiled as Draco finished half of the bacon strip. He turned around and filled a small metal bowl with water. Sirius slid the bowl near the bacon and turned to leave.

"I've gotta go take care of the shop. I'l come by later to check on you."

Draco continued to eat and smiled to himself. 'Nice man. I think I'll keep him.', the blonde ferret finished his first strip and moved on to the second.

After 2-3 hours (Draco lost count because he fell asleep after eating and drinking), Sirius came back into the room and rid the table of the empty napkin and bowl. 'Little guy was really hungry. He ate all three strips.', Sirius mused to himself.

He slowly and carefully picked up the ferret and placed him in a small box with a fluffy blanket. He had closed shop already and decided to sleep in the premises overnight. As soon as he got comfortable in the couch in his office and set his alarm, the phone rang. He sighed and got up to answer the phone.

"Hello? Oh, how are you, Harry? Having wife troubles again?" He heard a sigh from the other end.

The younger started off telling Sirius about his home life. "No shit. We just went through an argument over why Lily's clothes were not washed. It was Ginny's turn today, but apparently she forgot because she was 'too busy'" Sirius laughed good-naturedly at the other man's misfortune.

"That's why I decided to stay free instead of settling down. There's no worries about that sort of thing." he said.

Harry laughed."Yeah. So what's up? How was your day? Anything new happen?" he asked, genuinely interested to see the difference between a bachelor's life and his own.

Sirius thought for a moment before answering. "Yeah. I saved a ferret from getting eaten alive by a dog. The poor thing was thrown against the wall and was heavily injured. I chased the dog away. It was fortunate that I was picking up some meat next door when it happened. The little guy was unconscious."

Harry sighed. "Poor ferret. What kind do you think it is?. There is lots of different species you know?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

Sirius got up and got himself a cup of water from his water dispenser. "Not quite sure, actually. It's short haired and has snow white fur. It's eyes are a strange cloudy grayish color. Usually, ferrets have either red or black eyes."

Sirius opened up his computer and started searching for different types of ferrets that matched Draco's appearance. "There doesn't seem to be a name for his type."

"Is it blind? Maybe that's why the eye colour is like that.", Harry suggested vaguely.

Sirius was pretty sure the ferret wasn't blind, that ferret knew exactly where the food was earlier. "Nope, he isn't blind. Maybe he was born with some sort of genetic mutation. If so, I'll have to ask Remus about it. Remus has always been good with animals. Pretty much the best except for me and you." Harry laughed and someone yelled in the background.

Sirius laughed at the sound. If he had to bet he would be willing to wager a fortune on the fact that Ginny was going on the rampage about one thing or another.

Harry bid goodbye to Sirius, knowing full well that he was wanted by his family once again.

"I gotta go, Sirius. I'll try to call tomorrow and see what's up. Ginny's starting to yell from the bedroom. She's so loud I can hear her from downstairs!" he whined. Sirius laughed and almost fell back from his chair.

"Alright, say hi to the kids for me. Night, kid." Harry sighed. "Night, Sirius."

Sirius then ended the call and got comfortable in the couch once again for a good night's sleep.


	2. Ferrets Are Always Better Than Bunnies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER TWOOOOO! Thank you for the reviews and hopefully you guys like this chapter. I forgot to tell you guys that I'm not J.K Rowling so I obviously don't own the Harry Potter series. If I did, Harry would've been more creative with his "wand." Anyway, this is a modern AU but it's still connected to the wizarding world. Draco didn't go to Hogwarts in this fic.

After two months of being fed, bathed, and nurtured back to health, Draco slowly rolled on to his back in his cage. He was impossibly bored bow that his health was back.

He could see the children and their parents choosing their new pets from his little corner of the window. Staying in the back room all the time wasn't exactly fun but it was often quite amusing watching some little kids throwing tantrums when a dog or a cat or whatever other animal they wanted was refused by their parents. He would laugh whenever the parents dragged their children away from the store in embarrassment.

Sirius always looked at him weirdly whenever he laughed. It seemed that his laugh sounded like a weird squeak to the humans, not that he even cared. He was 'the ferret' in their eyes, not 'Draco the human.'

After two months of watching, his life began to seem tedious. Not even when a dog had jumped on a toddler, knocking him down did Draco even smile. He had considered transforming into a human at least a couple times before, but he went against the idea simply because he thought being taken care of by someone else was better than his freedom.

How stupid he had been. He had taken advantage of Sirius. What kind of man, er, ferret takes advantage of someone like that? Surely, not him. He was raised better than that until became of age. The time in his life where he would learn how to become an animagus.

He had been thinking about his stupid decision for a whole week now. He was definitely surprised when he was picked up from his place near the window, wrapped in a small blanket and was taken from the back room. He sniffed before realizing it was Sirius that had picked him up. Did he do something wrong? Maybe shit somewhere he wasn't supposed to? Or had he not drank all of his water or something of that nature?

He squeaked to get Sirius's attention. Sirius looked down to the panicking ferret in his arms.

"Hey, little guy. You seem stressed. I'm just gonna give you a small bath before putting you out. That way, when the families come by, they'll come across a sweet and clean ferret, not a stinky and messy one." Draco seemed shocked but instantly relaxed. Was he really going to be put up for sale? With everyone else? He really liked Sirius but this was his chance for freedom. He should take it. Once he's taken out of the store, he'll make a run for it. If they try and find him, he can just transform. Draco paled when he remembered what happened last time he tried running from home though. He almost died, for Merlin's sake.

No way. Not again. After being thoroughly washed and dried, he was taken from the grooming area and moved into a cage that was already set with food, water, and some toys. Taped on the inside of the glass cage was an ad.

"White short-haired ferret rescued from local alley. Sweet and kind and fluffy. Doesn't mind being petted and is great with kids. Name: It's up to you. Age: Undetermined"

Draco almost laughed at Sirius' attempt to drawing a cartoon ferret on the ad. Sirius frowned as if reading the ferret's mind.

"Hey, it's not the best drawing I could do but it's child friendly unlike your little fangs." Draco laughed even harder. He remembered the first time Sirius tried washing him. Draco was stunned when some of the fur on his tail was tugged by Sirius' bracelet and accidentally bit Sirius' finger. He bit hard enough for the skin to break. Sirius seemed to laugh along with Draco when he remembered that time too. After he calmed down, Sirius picked up the cage with Draco in it and took it from the storage. He walked out into the shop and placed him near the cages of a group of bunnies.

By the time Sirius was ready to close up shop, there was only one family left.

Neville Longbottom, the only part-time employee of the shop, helped the family choose the cat most suitable for them. They had already picked up the food and bedding and other essential items before he charged them. Neville was even nice enough to offer helping them bring their items along with their new cat out to the car, but was politely only worked there during the summer because of his full-time job as a Herbology professor, not that Draco even knew what Herbology was.

Draco was okay with Neville too; although Neville always brushed his fur a little too hard, Draco had a heart big enough to forgive him. Sirius smiled as Draco watched the family go.

"That's going to be you soon...Finding a new home. I'm really gonna miss you, bud." Draco looked up and was pet behind his ears, just the way he liked.

Sirius then picked up Draco once again, returning him to his cage. The blonde ferret fell back on to his bedding and rolled over to crawl into a more comfortable postion. Sirius smiled and placed the lid above the cage.

Neville grabbed both his and Sirius' coats and locked up after Sirius walked out. Sirius took one last look inside before taking off. The blonde ferret smiled one last time before falling asleep.

Draco woke up to the sound of the bell ringing. The ring usually meant that someone had just entered the shop. Sirius walked in and hung his coat up on one of the hooks glued to the wall. Draco instantly stuck himself to the side of the cage, his underbelly pressed against the cold glass. Sirius almost laughed.

"Alright, bud. Today's the day. You ready?" Draco was excited yet nervous at the same time. He backed up a little.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. My godson's coming by and who knows, maybe he's looking for a pet? You, perhaps?"

Draco looked up and seemed excited again. After about 5-6 six hours, a large family had walked into the store. One tall man, the father, had his hair gelled back with a couple strands sticking out messily and a small charcoal coloured stubble.

His round glasses were constantly being adjusted back onto his face and he had bags around his eyes that showed that he was stressed most of the time. He had high cheekbones and a sharp jaw that made Draco almost drool.

All in all, he was a very pleasant man to look at but it was his jade coloured eyes that struck Draco the man's irises were what that caught his attention. A deep emerald green that could put the actual jewel to shame. He was dressed in a black blazer, a beige t-shirt and dark blue jeans that hugged his arse just right. The black loafers, although really tacky, seemed to complete the outfit perfectly. He was perfect.

The woman next to him, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. She had her fiery red hair tied back into a ponytail and earphones hung around her neck. She wore a pink exercise jacket and tank top, and black yoga pants. Draco smirked. 'What's the point of wearing yoga pants if she's got no arse? She actually finds herself attractive?' Her orange Nike sneakers were too loud for Draco's eyes. Her eyes were a boring shade of brown and she seemed energetic, as if the stress her husband was going through didn't have anything to do with her.

The three children that had come in with them instantly separated the moment they walked through the door. The girl, her bright brown eyes gleaming as she walked around in wonder, walked away from her brothers and looked around for her Uncle Sirius. Her hair was as red as her mother's and reached her shoulders. A small green butterfly clip held up her bangs to one side. Her pink summer dress twirled as she turned around, looking at all the animals. Her eyes finally settled on Sirius and she ran up to hug him.

"Hey, baby girl! How are you? Your dress is adorable!" Sirius said and hugged the girl tightly and carefully held her up.

"Hi, Uncle Sirius! Papa and Mama are getting a pet! James wants a snake while Albus wants a dog. Which one should we get?" The girl said and pointed towards her family. Sirius put her down. "Whichever one you want, sweetie. Look around. Maybe a bunny or a ferret?" Sirius said as he looked over at Draco's cage. Draco's ears perked up. He looked over to the cage next to him and glared at the bunny that was innocently looking back at him.

'I'm better than those boring rabbits. All they do is hop around and eat and multiply.' Draco turned around, facing the front but immediatly jumped back when the middle child's face stuck itself to the glass. His eyes were a bright green like his father's and his short jet black hair was pushed back a little. The boy was wearing a dark green button down, jeans, and some black converse.

"Hey, dad! What about a ferret? I like this one!"

Draco smiled and almost laughed when Sirius turned towards the boy in shock. "But I thought you wanted a dog? What, are ferrets cooler than dogs now, Albus?"

Sirius wanted to get Harry's family to choose Draco as a pet but was still personally offended that Albus wanted a ferret more than a dog. Albus laughed and turned back around to look at Draco. The eldest, which Draco presumed was James, walked over from the reptilian aisle to look at the ferret. The girl was hot on his heels. Draco shrieked back a little from all the attention. He was never one for the limelight.

Lily piped up once again, "Mama, I like the ferret too! Can we get him?" The mother looked over at Draco's cage and sneered.

"Why a ferret, Lily dear? Why not a bunny?" She pointed towards the bunny cage. Lily stood in between the two cages, looking back and forth as if deciding which one she would rather have more. She made her decision, looked up at her mother and pointed at Draco's cage.

"I want him, Mama." The father, who had been talking with Sirius while the children looked at Draco, finally turned his attention towards the rest of his family. He looked at Draco, and Draco could feel himself blush a little. "Harry dear, please tell the children that getting a ferret is ridiculous! The thing is a rodent, for Merlin's sake!" Harry raised his brow at her.

"A bunny is a distinct rodent, Ginny. A ferret is not.", the dark haired man told her dismissively.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her husband. Of course he, of all people, would know. He did excel in his Care of Magical Creatures class, not that ferrets were anything close to magical.

"Please, Dad. Can we get the ferret? I like it too." James looked over to his father. Unlike his younger siblings, he was tall and was an actual mix between the parents. He had short jet black hair like his father's and brown eyes like his mother's. He wore a red plaid button down and jeans. Burgundy Vans completed the outfit.

Harry thought for a moment. He looked to Ginny, who hoped that Harry would try to change their children's minds, and tried a calm and friendly approach.

"C'mon Ginny. All three of them want the ferret and I wouldn't mind having a ferret in the house as long as they take care of him. Maybe he's not as bad as you think?"

Ginny glared at Harry and dramatically made her way out of the store and into the family car. Harry sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He looked down and smiled at his kids. He called Sirius over and asked what was necessary for the ferret. Sirius smiled and grabbed a bunch of items that would be needed.

As the children gushed over Draco, Harry insisted on paying for Draco but Sirius insisted on letting Harry take the ferret for free. He patted his godson's head and helped the children carry Draco's cage into the car. This was a new life for Draco. He better use it wisely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all reviews and it would really help if people can point out things that I had identified incorrectly. Let me know and I'll be right on it.


	3. Heart Attacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, I haven't updated in a week hehe. Sorry, Ive been stressing out lately with my senior friends graduating and my terrible life decisions. Anyway, this chapter's a bit longer and I didn't have a lot of time to proofread it but I hope you enjoy it! Sirius will be coming back sooner or later and I thank everyone that has been reviewing and commenting on my story! I have another fanfic idea that I'll be writing the first chapter for later on. Let me know if you would want a new story or a new chapter or both lol. Sorry for rambling. On with the story!

Draco looked up from his cage and out the window from behind the glass. The family had already exited the city and were passing by some suburb neighborhoods. Ginny was constantly sneering at him while the kids were obsessing over him and his pure white fur. As he ignored the mother's glares, he didn't mind Lily's little hands petting his head or James's hand scratching his underbelly. It felt kind of nice actually. His cage sat in Albus' arms, who was pouting as his mother was sending glares at all of them.

"Albus, get that ferret back in the cage! He's gonna try and escape through the window. $250 of my money wasted." Ginny turned back around dramatically. Harry scoffed. 'Her money? Seriously? She was in the car when I paid. She doesn't even have a damn job.' Harry thought.

Ginny glared at him as if reading his mind. "What are you scoffing about?" Harry glanced at her then turned his eyes back to the road. "It's just that you say it's YOUR money when you didn't even pay for it. You were in the car sulking." Albus grinned as Lily and James tried to muffle their laughter. Ginny didn't seem to notice Draco's laugh as well as the other kids'. She was too busy glaring daggers through Harry's skull.

"You really think I wanted to waste money on such a disgusting dirty rodent?! You guys were the ones who wanted him, not me. And our bank accounts are connected so whatever you pay, I pay." Ginny yelled. Draco stopped laughing instantly when he heard himself be called dirty. Harry scoffed again.

"First of all, ferrets aren't rodents. I told you this earlier. And second, you don't even have a job! What kind of money are you spending?" Ginny stopped in her tracks, her mouth gaping like a fish.

"Close your mouth, Mama. You're going to catch flies. Flies don't taste too good." Lily piped up from the back. "Yeah, Mama." Harry smirked.

Ginny blushed and turned back to looking out the window. Draco could feel a headache coming on. 'This lady is gonna be a pain.' He thought as he buried his face into Lily's sweater sleeve. After half an hour, they finally arrived home. The home was a big modernized mansion, the paint a light green that screamed 'money' and black outlines. The two story house was covered in narrow windows. Two white columns stood before the wooden mahogany doors, holding up the small roof in front of the entrance. The black Land Rover was parked in front of the entrance for the kids to get out. The only thing Ginny would touch was the bags of food and the bed while Lily carried the two feeding and drinking bowls in her hands. Albus held up the carry on cage with Draco in it and James helped with the big cage and the bag of toys and other items as Harry drove off to park the car in the garage. There was a fountain that stood in the middle of the driveway and several tulips and roses and lilies and other flowers decorated the bushes surrounding the fountain. Bright green grass surrounded the edges of the driveway.

As the kids walked in, Draco admired the many paintings and photographs and portraits framed on the walls. Most of the walls were a light shade of blue and the occasional white wall to make the paintings stand out. The photographs were black and white so they stood out on their own against the blue. Most of the furniture was made of black leather and the wooden floors shined from its waxing earlier in the day. The interior reminded Draco a little of his other home, although the Malfoy Manor had an antique vibe to it. The corridors surrounded by paintings and the extra space. After walking away from the entranceway, Albus carried the cage though the hallway, giving him a brief tour of the house. To the right of the hallway was a living room. There were piles and stacks of files all over the glass table. The fluffy carpet surrounding the black leather sofas and table was a pristine white. Not a single crumb or stain marked it. The walls were painted a light beige that gave off a homey feeling. A flatscreen was hung up on the wall in front of the TV and there was an antique popcorn machine and bubble gum dispenser to the right of the TV. It looked more like a personal theater rather than a living room. To the left of the corridor was what Draco considered a media room of sorts. The walls were lined with shelves of CD's, DVD's, and video game discs. A large stereo was placed in the middle of the shelves of CD's with a small control next to it. In the middle of the DVD and video game shelves was a large flatscreen TV. The TV was curved to give it the 3D feature. The room was painted in monochrome colors. The furniture fit in perfectly with the color scheme. Black leather chairs and sofas were organized to surround a glass coffee table, about 5-6 remote controls scattered on it. The lush smokey gray carpet was covered under the sofas area with a burgundy rug. The intricate design of a lion was transparent through the table.

"I'm gonna have to put you here for a minute, little guy. I'm gonna help James with the big cage." Albus set Draco's cage on the table and tried turning on the stereo. Draco and Albus jumped as loud metal music blasted through the speakers. Albus panicked as he quickly turned it down and changed the track to classical. "I-I'm sorry…" Albus placed the control on the table next to Draco's cage and ran off. 'The kid almost gave me a bloody heart attack!' Draco sighed and moved around in his empty cage. He curled himself up into a ball and slowly fell asleep to the soothing music. After maybe 15 minutes did he jump once again when a loud crash resonated from the living room.

"Shit, Albus! Look at what you did! If you're gonna help, don't make things worse like dropping the bloody cage!" James yelled as more clattering echoed through the hall. Ginny yelled from the kitchen at James' language. Albus sniffed and sobbed a little before falling to his knees and tried picking up the cage again. He successfully pulled his half of the cage up to the empty spot near the window and placed it down gently.

"See, that's how you do it. I'm sorry for yelling but be careful next time, ok?" Albus nodded as James lifted up the other half with ease, placed it down next to the other half and pulled him into a hug. Albus hugged him back and let go to find the bed in the kitchen that was the door to the left of the living room. James fixed up the latches on the cage and went over to the media room. Draco seemed to glare at him for waking him up in the middle of his nap and James scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. "First day here and we're already giving you mini heart attacks. Sorry about that." Draco rolled his eyes as if saying 'no shit, Sherlock.' James looked up from the floor and kneeled down in front of the cage.

"You're adorable, you know." James smiled before unlatching the lid of the cage and pulling Draco up. He hugged the ferret close and walked out. He almost bumped into Ginny before she flinched back and walked away faster than she did earlier. Lily was behind her and squealed when she saw Draco in his arms. "Can I hold him? Can I hold him?" Lily jumped up and down, hoping to pull Draco away from his arms. Draco looked down at her and looked back up to James. The older brother sighed and lifted him up a little before handing him to his little sister. Lily grinned as she held Draco close. She seemed to squeeze him a little too hard and Draco squeaked.

"Lily, don't hold him too close. He can't breathe." Draco sighed as her arms relaxed a little bit but still kept a tight grip to her shoulder in case he fell through her arms. He purred awkwardly as the spot behind his ear was scratched. Lily giggled as James smiled. He ruffled her hair a bit before walking into the kitchen for a snack. "Don't drop him, Lily." James said over his shoulder.

"I won't." Lily continued to pet Draco's head and took him upstairs. On their way up the stairs, the front door opened and Harry walked in. Draco woke from his trance and stared as Harry hung his blazer up on the coat stand and pushed back his hair, the gel unravelling a bit. Draco blushed and his sight was cut off as they reached the top of the stairs. Lily walked through the hallway and entered a large room. The walls were painted a light pink and a large canopy bed was set in the middle of the room. The decorations were as if they were designed for a child princess. Dolls and coloring books were scattered around the plush pink carpet. A large doll house was placed on the right side the bed and window and a small bookshelf was placed against the wall next to it. To their left a was a large pink toy box and a small desk painted white. It stood out from the rest of the room. On the left of the bed was a white nightstand with a pink book about fairies on it.

Lily placed Draco on the pink fluffy bed and ran into her closet. The closet was right next to the window and desk. She came out with a little tutu covering the bottom half of her skirt. She jumped on the bed and fixed her skirt. Draco almost fell off the bed and let his claws dig into the comforter, pulling himself up. Lily pulled him up and lifted him on to his lap. Draco had not noticed the fact that Lily had stuffed a small brush into her dress pocket when she exited the kitchen and was shocked when he felt the brush's bristles tugging on the knots in his fur. Lily noticed the knots and put the brush down to untangle them. Draco sighed in relief and comfort when Lily's little fingers gently untangled the knots. After maybe a minute or two, all the knots were untangled. Draco had rolled onto his back and hand his legs up in the air. The red-haired girl giggled and started to gently brush his belly. Draco closed his eyes and relaxed. After brushing his tummy, she rolled him back up and began to brush the fur on his back. He flattened against her lap as the bristles tickled his spine. She giggled again.

"You're so cute. Your fur's so soft." Draco wanted to glare at her for being called cute but found that he couldn't move from the pressure of the brush against his back. He decided to let it go just this once. After getting all his fur brushed, he was fully relaxed and let his guard down. He was so relaxed that he didn't notice little fingers wrapping a pink ribbon around his neck. Only when the hands tightened a little bow with the ribbon a little too tight did he notice. He squeaked as he was hugged against Lily, the ribbon's edges digging into his skin.

"Lily! Lily, do you have the ferret? I didn't get a chance to play with him yet!" Draco was still squirming in Lily's arms when he heard Albus running up the stairs. 'Finally! I'm choking here!' Draco would've sighed in relief if he could but the ribbon was still too tight to breathe. Oh, how much he wanted to bite the little girl's hand but he promised Sirius that he would behave.

Albus finally reached her room and tried to pull Draco away from her but she held a tight grip on his lower body. He yelped and they let him go in surprise. He ran out the door before either one could grab him again. Once he ran out of the room though, he bumped into Ginny's leg, who was bringing the children a couple snacks on a plate. She screamed and jumped away. Draco got scared too and fled for the stairs. As he ran, his claw got caught on the carpet and he practically flew down the stairs. He didn't noticed that he had closed his eyes until he opened them and found himself staring into emerald green eyes. He had landed on Harry. He felt a hand brush the fur on his back when he caught him and Harry frowned when he felt a little bow. He pulled the ribbon loose and Draco let out a breath.

"You okay there? You seemed to be choking." Draco licked Harry's thumb in appreciation and Harry smiled. He pet his head and put him down. Draco looked back as Harry walked up the stairs. "Lily? Why was there a ribbon tied around the ferret's neck? It was choking the poor thing." Lily walked up to her father and sobbed a little. "I-it was? I'm sorry. I-I didn't know that I had tied it that tight..." Harry sighed and patted her head."It's okay. Just don't do it again, ok? Go apologize to him."

Lily nodded and went to apologize but Draco freaked and scampered away. Lily stood there and looked back to her father only to find him gone. He had left for his study. Lily sat on the staircase and didn't cry. She only sniffed in sadness.

After running from the staircase, he climbed up the table and looked around to find himself in the kitchen. All the utensils were made of silver and shined in their drawers. The little island has several spices surrounding it and the table was a light blue shade. The floors were tiled unlike the carpets and wood like the rest of the house. The fridge, oven/stove, and microwaves were a soft shade of light green and contrasted nicely with the blue shade of the walls. Above the sink was a framed photograph of a castle. He jumped onto the granite counters and ran up to the photo. The sky in the photo was dyed a bright and calming shade of orange that faded into a dark purple. The castle itself seemed to have glowed in blue. It was a beautiful breathtaking sight. Draco looked down at the caption written below the picture. 'HOGWARTS- 1998' Draco looked back up into the picture. In the corner of the frame, a little 'CC' was scrawled as if in a hurry. 'The photographer maybe?' Draco shook his head and ran from the kitchen. He ran into the media room and stopped in his tracks. James was lying casually on the sofa with a book in his hand, soft rock music playing in the background.

'Another kid. Shit, I have to get out of here...then again, he was oldest so maybe he's also the smartest and won't choke me half to death.' Draco approached the boy cautiously and jumped when James' eyes focused on him. Draco put down the book and kneeled on the floor. "Come here. I won't hurt you." Draco was suspicious and cautiously walked over. James smiled and pulled or a bacon strip. Draco lunged for it and started chewing it immediately after he took it from James' hand. James laughed. "I knew it. You were hungry. I'll be right back. I'm gonna clean and fill your food bowls." James got up and walked to the kitchen. Draco made sure that coast was clear before running to the bathroom with his bacon strip in his mouth. Once there, he transformed into a human and locked the door.

'It's been too long since I was in this form. Merlin, these kids will be the end of me; although, I can get used to these.' Draco thought as he finished his bacon strip and used the restroom. He transformed back into a ferret and ran back into the media room seconds before James arrived with a bowl full of water and a bowl full of bacon strips. Draco's mouth watered and began eating as soon as the bowls were set in front of his cage. James smiled and began to read again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I love reading reviews and comments from you guys and it makes my life more tolerable and actually feel useful. Speaking of reviews, who do think CC is? Thank you and let me know about the new story and chapter!


	4. Broken Frames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai! This chapter's a little confusing so if you have any questions, plz ask! I will definitely reply when I have the time. I'm actually typing this in class lol. I've also been getting into some tv shows lately like Daredevil. Anyway, I don't have a beta or anything so if there are any mistakes, I apologize in advance.

Harry sighed as he leaned back on his chair and put his feet up on his desk. He had already been working on this report for the past two hours and his back was killing him. He sat like that for about 5 minutes before deciding to get up and move around to stretch his muscles a bit. Some tea and a treacle tart would help too. He stood from his desk and made his way to the kitchen. As he passed by Lily's room, he heard giggling and little rustling sounds from the door. He knocked on the door before slowly opening it to see James, Albus, and Lily sitting in a circle with Draco in the middle. They had not yet decided what to call him.

"Hi, Papa! We're looking for a name for the ferret! Which one do you like best?" Lily pointed at the book she was holding in her lap. Harry walked in and say cross legged outside of their little circle. She had gotten ahold of one of his Latin Magical Creatures book and was flipping through the Dragons section.

"Lily, you dumb dumb. Why would we name a ferret after a dragon? Dragons are big and mighty and the ferret's small and fluffy." Harry muffled his laugh as Draco seemed to glare at Albus, insulted. "But he is big and strong! He can climb up walls with his claws and he can jump really high! He's the amazing bouncing ferret!" Lily pouted. Harry couldn't muffle his laughter anymore. As he laughed, James laughed too.

"I don't think he appreciates being called that, Lily." James calmed down and took the book from her hands and pointed to the Latin version of dragon. "Why not Draconis? Draco for short. All these other names would be too difficult for Lily to pronounce." James suggested. Lily pouted and whined. "I can pronounce those names! Ask me one!" James pointed to the label of a Norwegian Ridgeback. "How do you say that one then, eh?" Lily took a look and glared at James."Ok, maybe not that one…"

James laughed and apologized. Harry looked at his children and laughed too. "Draco it is then." Draco felt the urge to laugh. If only they knew that Draco was also his real name. He felt glad though that he wasn't named anything stupid like Fluffy. Harry got up and ruffled Lily's hair. "I'm gotta go and get something to eat before I go back to work. Don't torture Draco, ok?" He looked specifically at Lily. They all nodded and went back to petting Draco's fur. Draco's eyes were stilling following Harry though as he walked out. He seemed saddened for some reason. Harry was always too busy with work to ever play with him or pit him for a while. It was as if Draco didn't even exist in Harry's life. Harry was pretty much the only one who was extremely gentle with him and understood him after all.

After grabbing a treacle tart and making himself a cup of tea, Harry walked back up to his study and began to work while eating. He was so busy with his work that he didn't notice Draco as he peeked in the room from the door that was left ajar. He stood for a minute as Harry's quill scratched across the parchment. Draco cautiously crawled past the crack in the door and up to the leg of Harry's chair. Draco looked up and admired Harry's focused look, his eyes shining bright from sunlight coming from the large narrow windows. The room was big and all the walls contained shelves of books and knick knacks. One particular shelf that hung above the desk held knick knacks made by the kids. One was a small paper tiara made by Lily, an Golden Snitch toy made by Albus, and a card with an amazing drawing of the family made by James. All three showed the amazing creativity and art skills of the children. He was so amazed by the knick knacks that he didn't notice Harry's chair moving back until his tail got run over by one of the wheels.

He yelped and ran away from the chair and into the desk's empty space where the chair was supposed to fit in. Harry looked down at Draco who was running his claws through the fur of his injured tail. Harry put the pieces together and got off his chair and onto his knees. He raised his hand towards Draco who flinched.

"I-I'm sorry, Draco. Are you okay? I didn't see you there. I thought you were with the kids." Harry's eyes furrowed as Draco turned away. "I'm really sorry..." Harry pulled his hand back put stopped when Draco ran towards his retreating hand and climbed up his arm and onto his shoulder. Harry smiled and Draco licked his face and wrapped his body around Harry's neck. Harry laughed and rubbed behind Draco's ear. Draco leaned into the hand and relaxed.

'Getting my tail run over was worth this.' After a minute or two of being pet, Harry's hand retreated and he started working again. Draco didn't mind and fell asleep.

Harry sighed after an hour and finished the last report. He looked over his shoulder to Draco's face. Draco's eyes opened slowly after feeling Harry shrug his shoulders a bit. Draco looked down to the desk and saw that all the reports were done. As if rewarding Harry for getting his work done, he licked Harry's cheek.

Harry smiled and looked back at his pile of finished work, feeling accomplished. He leaned down to put the piles of paperwork into one of his drawers and leaned back against the headrest of his chair. Draco squirmed little to get comfortable again and nibble a little on Harry's ear. Harry felt shivers and blushed a bit. Draco smirked and nuzzled his nose behind Harry's ear. Harry felt more shivers and pulled Draco's body onto his chest instead of around his neck.

Draco's head tilted innocently as Harry scratched his neck. Draco's head lulled back in bliss and Harry chuckled. Beady eyes opened to find everything upside down and a small picture frame that had been put face down on the desk had caught his eye. He straightened up and jumped on the desk. His little nose sniffed at the picture and his paws tried pulling up the picture. Harry frowned and pulled it up for him. It was a picture of Harry and Ginny smiling into the camera, Harry's grin was the only thing that stood out other than Ginny's hand that was cradling Harry's face, a diamond ring shining on her ring finger. A wedding ring. Draco looked up and saw the pain in Harry's eyes.

"I can't do this anymore. Ginny's been a real pain lately...well, lately meaning the past 3 years. Ever since Lily graduated from kindergarten and started elementary, Ginny and I had more time to spend together but my work started increasing around that time as well. Ginny would be out for her job while I stayed home in this study, piles of work overwhelming me. Whenever she would come home around noon, she would always try to get me into bed with her. At first, I thought it was normal and I was okay with it since I had been ignoring her for work. But she became desperate and paranoid. She started coming up with things like me having another woman over and saving my work for when she came home from work. She's become extremely possessive and annoying over nothing. I can't trust her anymore with anything and she even tries things like setting up cameras and stealing my keys so I wouldn't be able to leave the house. I obviously became annoyed with it and took down all the cameras and started hiding my things in a safe. The worse thing is that she's blaming me for keeping my stuff away from her. It only seemed to support her suspicions."

Harry took the frame off the desk and threw it hard against the door, causing the glass to smash into pieces. Draco looked up at Harry who was staring at the broken frame. He climbed up a little and nuzzled his nose into Harry's hand. Harry looked back to Draco and pet his head. He calmed down and stroked Draco's fur for another minute. It was strangely as relaxing for Harry as it was for Draco.

"I need a divorce. This 'thing' with Ginny is just not working out with her watching my female friends and coworkers like a hawk. I don't think I even like girls anymore. They're just too troublesome for me." Harry sighed and ran free hand through his hair. Draco wished he could do that. Harry's hair looked so soft. 'Wait...a divorce? And he's what?! Gay?' Draco was shocked but thought for a moment. Harry didn't really look straight. He looked more bisexual than straight but full on gay? An image of Harry wearing skinny leather jeans and a silk button down popped into Draco's mind. If he were in human form, he would've had a nosebleed. Draco shook his head dramatically to get the image out of his head. All this excitement could make him accidentally transform.

"Now that I think of it, when I was younger, I had a crush on this guy that I met before I started school. He had the most beautiful white hair and silver eyes in the world. He was the son of this infamous family and was filthy rich but I had never seen anyone with more pain and unhappiness in his eyes. I met him in this robes shop in Diagon Alley. He was getting some robes fitted and I had assumed he was going to Hogwarts too. Sadly enough, I was wrong and never saw him again. I spent 3 years saving myself for him in case I ever saw him again. Only around fourth year did I decide to give up and move on with my love life. I still think of him everyday. I would probably recognize him even after so many years of aging." Harry finished and smiled sadly.

Draco knew. He remembered that day in the shop. He couldn't take his eyes of this child he had met for the first time there either but tried in case the other thought of him as weird. His mind finally let the pieces click in place. Harry was that child. His beautiful emerald eyes matched that of the child. His small yet lean stature matched as well. How could he have not remembered before? Oh, that's right. On that same day, his parents had gone and bought all of his Hogwarts stuff only to come by a mysterious shop that claimed it can tell the future.

Lucius, a man of Dark Magic himself, decided it would be a good idea because Draco's powers didn't seem to show up yet. Narcissa Malfoy always thought it was because Draco was a late bloomer so she was more than disappointed and upset than Lucius, who seemed to have known from the beginning when they were told that Draco was a squib. "Is it even possible for a pure blood like Draco to be a squib of all creatures?" Every word stabbed Draco in the heart like a dagger. His parents didn't want a squib for a son. The words hurt more coming from his usually loving and understanding mother's lips than it would have from his father's. Later that evening after receiving a beating from his father because he made his mother cry or disappointment, he turned into a ferret out of fear. The curse shocked Draco. Never before had he heard of such a curse but his parents knew. They explained how the Malfoys had the ability to change into their Animagus at will. They did not require anything other than the will to completely change their appearance. This ability faded as the Malfoy family got older so the curse's effect on Draco was surprising and unaffected.

Lucius was livid. Not only was his son a squib, but now there was definitely no accident. Draco was a Malfoy. This curse cancelled out the possibility of another father than Narcissa could have possibly slept with after their marriage.

Every day for several years, Draco was beaten till he was at the edge of death and was healed by the house elves at night. Only just until earlier this year was he able to escape the Malfoy Manor. A mix of bad luck and good luck followed him until he reached Sirius' side. Now here he was in his first love's arms as a ferret. He thought that life couldn't get any better than that until an idea popped into his head.

'Divorce... I can be with Harry if they get a divorce...that Ginny bitch doesn't deserve him. I'll take her place and become the perfect partner for Harry. I can make this work.' Draco thought. He looked up at Harry, licked his cheek and jumped off, the rest of his plan forming in his head. As he ran back to Lily's room, he thought over the possibilities on how to get rid of Ginny without hurting Harry's feelings.

'For now, I'll observe what she does as a day to day routine when she's home from work and see how I can play her routine into my plan. This'll work like a charm.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if this is a bit confusing, tell me! I'll try to explain it better next time.


	5. A Plan In Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGHHHH FINALSSS! I hate studying for finals ;-; It's so stressful and I have a terrible grade in my trig class and I'm dying. Someone help. Anyway, I'm sorry this chapter is short and shit but I haven't had a lot of time lately. I hope this explains more and thank you everyone so far for the reviews and comments! They really help. This is the revised version of this chapter. ON WITH THE STORY

A loud humming noise echoed through the halls of the empty house, quiet house.

Draco woke from his afternoon slumber and continued to rub his eyes with his tiny paws, clearing them from sleep. The humming seemed to have come from the kitchen.

It was definitely not Harry's voice since Draco had woken up a only hours earlier to see Harry out of the door for work.

Harry always opened Draco's cage for him and played with him for a few minutes before leaving. It was times like those that Draco was grateful that he hadn't gone with his first decision by running away as soon as he escaped Sirius' shop.

Only when Harry had left the house did Draco go back into his cage and continue his peaceful sleep.

Draco pushed against the cage door and scampered towards the kitchen. He peeked inside to see Ginny washing dishes in a light brown dress and beige apron.

She swung her hips to the blues music coming from the small stereo set up on the kitchen counter. She repulsed the blonde ferret.

Draco glared but took a deep breath to calm down. 'I need to try and be civil with her if I'm going to find out more about this family issue and her daily routine.' He glanced up to the microwave clock. '8:15' it read, its pale neon light shining almost merrily.

'So she just got up around this time? The day has just begun then.' He mused as he observed the redhead.

Draco swiftly crawled into the kitchen. He gulped before moving towards her leg and rubbing against it like he does when he's trying to get Harry's attention.

Freaked out and disgusted since Draco almost never goes near her, Ginny shrieked and kicked him hard in the stomach. He flew a couple feet before landing in a box filled with Lily's old pillows, landing with a soft poof as the fabric pooled itself around his furry little body.

Draco shook his head and glared up at Ginny, who glared right back at him. She dramatically sashayed away from the kitchen after placing the last dry plate in the cupboard.

'How dare she just kick me away and walk off! What the actual hell! I was just trying to be civil'. Draco groaned softly. 'Ugh, this is going to take longer than I thought. I hate her.'

Draco picked himself up from the boxes before running after her. After a couple of hours of following her around the house covertly, the poor ferret ran to the harmony and peacefulness of his cage, totally exhausted and drank some water.

He was almost kicked again about 7 times before he escaped in time. Draco had almost gotten run over by the cart that the temporary housekeeper was pushing throughout the house.

It's been 5 hours since Draco started his little journey and he wasn't able to find anything out about Ginny that he could use against her. He decided to get some shut eye before continuing on his mission.

After 30 minutes or so, a loud crash resounded throughout the staircase. "Shit! Goddammit, why must this happen now of all times? Bloody hell." Ginny yelled.

Draco ran up to the first step of the staircase as saw Ginny picking up clothes that had fallen out of the laundry basket that she had been carrying.

He ran up and grabbed a couple of clothes on the way up with his mouth. As soon as he reached Ginny, she flinched back and swiped the clothes from Draco.

"Damn rodent! I just washed these! But now you have gotten your saliva on them!", she yelled before stuffing them all back into the basket and walking up the last couple of steps to put them away.

Draco glared up at her and followed her up, focused on his task to bite her leg. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Ginny kneeling in front of Harry's closet with an open box placed in front of her, laundry basket long forgotten on the bed.

The walls of the room were painted a light shade of beige and outlined with burgundy. The comfy queen sized bed was covered with maroon comforters and golden yellow sheets.

The pillows were maroon with golden stitching and had a golden lion embroidered on each pillow.

Two black nightstands stood on either side of the bed. One held up a small stack of books and the other held up a glass of water, a lamp and a pill bottle.

The door to the bathroom stood to the left of the bed and a large mahogany dresser stood the right. Medium sized windows were above the two nightstands and the closet was a couple of feet to the right of the bedroom door.

Draco crawled a little closer to the edge for the door frame.

Ginny pushed the box away and began digging deeper into the closet. Draco gasped.

Ginny had been going through Harry's special box! Harry kept all his secrets and precious items in there! Just as Draco was about to launch and scratch wounds onto Ginny's arms and back, she pulled out another box.

The contents of this box remained a mystery to Draco until Ginny took out a key she had been wearing as a necklace under her clothes and unlocked the small black box.

She picked up the small pink bottle that Draco instantly realized as a love potion.

Amortentia was one of the most powerful brands of love potion known to wizard. A single drop would force the drinker to fall deeply and irreversibly in love, making it one of the most dangerous of potions. Love is a powerful weapon when wielded correctly, after all. Fortunately this was not the kind Ginny possessed.

Although Amortentia was considered the most powerful love potion in the entire wizarding world, there were others that came in second. The 2nd to best was the drinking potion, Prima Affectio. It gave the drinker mixed feelings and caused them to fall in love with the person they had developed the most feelings for.

Once the drink has been used once, it will continue to focus the person's feelings on the other. It was most likely that Harry had been tricked into drinking it for the first time when he first started going out with Ginny. Only then could Ginny have snuck the potion into his drink. Harry had the most feelings for her around that time.

Draco sighed. So that's why Harry was still with Ginny. She was constantly slipping this potion into his drink for who knows how long? He moved back a little when Ginny heard Draco accidentally scratch the door frame with his claws.

Draco jumped back when Ginny suddenly stood up and picked up her basket after stuffing the boxes back in their places in the closet. He ran away and back down the stairs before he got caught. Draco didn't hear anything after he ran so he went back up and saw Ginny folding and stuffing clothes in James' dresser.

He quietly crawled into Harry's bedroom and ran for the closet. He remembered Harry bringing the kids to the closet after he decided Lily was old enough to understand and telling the stories of his special box to them. Of course, Draco was dragged by Lily so he sat for all the stories.

Draco pulled out 5 things from the box. The first thing he pulled out was a locket. A green serpent shaped into an S shined in the inside the golden locket. He pulled the locket by its gold chain.

Harry had told them that after Kreacher had died, he had taken the locket as his own to remember his year of finding the horcrux.

The second thing was a thick leather book. The picture book contained pictures of Harry's parents and pictures of his years at Hogwarts. The third thing was a mirror. Hermione had given Harry this mirror in their second year after she was petrified. The fourth thing was a Golden Snitch. Harry had won his first Quidditch match with this.

The fifth item was a shard from the mirror that Sirius had given Harry so they could keep in contact during his fifth year at Hogwarts when Umbridge was being the resident Nazi and reading all of their mail. The sixth and last thing was a chocolate frog collection card. This was Harry's first chocolate frog card from his first Hogwarts express ride. It had a picture of Dumbledore.

All of these things meant so much to Harry that Draco was almost afraid to touch them but he knew that he had to.

This will save Harry's family. He moved the leather book over to Ginny's shelf of books that was kept in the media room. He almost fell bringing it down the stairs. It was bigger than him after all.

Next, he hid the locket in the secret compartment in Ginny's jewelery box that was usually kept in her closet.

Ginny kept her wedding ring in there too. After running from Ginny's closet before she could catch him, he grabbed the card and hid it in her wallet that she kept in her purse on the kitchen counter.

The mirror was the easiest to hide. He stuffed the mirror into one of the many drawers Ginny occupied in the master's bathroom. After running and retrieving the Snitch, Draco thought for a moment. Where could he possibly hide this? He looked over at the box containing Ginny's love potion.

He grinned mischievously and took out the love potion from its place in the box and replaced it with the Snitch. He then put the love potion in Harry's box. After putting the boxes back in the closet, he ran down the stairs and crawled into his bed, closing his eyes.

He couldn't wait to see Ginny's face when Harry proposes a divorce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, Draco's living up to the name of the ferret. Took me a while to think of all the things I could put in Harry's special box that wouldn't go against what happened to them in the actual books. Is it okay for me to use other stuff? I'm not sure but then again it's my story. If there's anything weird about this chapter that needs explaining, let me know!


	6. Parchment and Peppermint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that's enough of the story to write in a small side story that gave me the idea of the rest of Tendencies. It's not really related to the story and can be read separately but it's here as a comic relief before all the main drama starts. Don't hate me please! I'll update the next chapter soon. i just really wanted everyone else to read this. Please review if you enjoyed this and if you have any suggestions for any other side stories!

Draco woke at the sound of the door slamming and looked up to see the exhausted dark haired man run his hand through his already messy locks and lower his briefcase onto the floor near the door.

Draco crawled out of his cage and ran up to Harry's leg.

Harry hung up his coat, looked down at Draco and smiled sadly.

Draco lifted himself up on Harry's pants and climbed up to his shoulder. Trying his best to comfort Harry, Draco licked his cheek and Harry chuckled. The smile went as soon as it had come though. He wasn't in a great mood and Draco sensed, reading Harry came as easily as reading his own emotions.

Harry lifted Draco off of his shoulder and placed him on the cool wooden floor before toeing off his shoes and making his way to the kitchen.

Ginny greeted him from the kitchen as the kids sat eating their dinner at the dining table. He kissed the top of the kids' heads and greeted Ginny the same way as he left and made his way upstairs.

Draco followed Harry up the stairs but stopped when the bedroom door closed in his face. Harry was acting weird, especially since he always left the door open just wide enough for Draco to crawl in. Draco was almost disappointed that he was forgotten about but quickly brushed this aside, concerned for Harry's well being.

Since the space underneath the door was big enough for him to crawl through, he slid himself under and hid behind the dresser. Harry sighed as he flopped himself onto the bed, his tie hanging lazily around his neck.

The first couple of buttons were unbuttoned and his socks were thrown next to the bed. Draco flinched back when Harry suddenly stood up and kneeled beside the closet door/ mirror, sticking his hand into the wardrobe and pulling his box out.

Draco crawled under the dresser to get a better look as Harry sighed and lifted off the lid. He gasped as he picked up the lone pink bottle and searched furiously through his closet for his stuff after reading the small label on the bottle. "G. Weasley" it read.

After he came up with none of his missing stuff in the closet, he stood up and stomped out of the room and down the stairs, Draco hot on his heels.

Harry took a deep breath before calmly telling the kids to go upstairs into Lily's room and to close the door. He followed them upstairs and cast a silencing and locking spell on the door.

The dark haired man then stomped back downstairs and into the kitchen. His face becoming quite scarlet with fury.

"Ginny! What is the meaning of this?!" He yelled as he shoved the pink bottle into her hands.

Her brown eyes widened as she took a closer look at the bottle. She gritted her teeth. "I-I don't know. Where did you find this?" She lied. Ginny was quite a good actress but fortunately for Draco, not good enough.

Draco made sure to stay away from the kitchen floors in case either one of them spotted him and sneaked past the kitchen door to listen.

"How could you not know what this is? It says 'G. Weasley' right there! And I don't think another G. Weasley lives in this house. Tell me what this is and why it was in my closet!" Ginny backed away and tried walking past Harry to avoid any fights or confessions.

Harry stopped her before she could walk away and trapped her into a corner.

"What. Is. This?", he asked, emphasizing each individual word.

Ginny's eyes started to tear up as she glanced at the bottle and back to Harry's glare. "I-it's Prima Affecio. A love potion…" Ginny flinched as Harry sighed and backed off.

"Who have you been using this on?", he said with a glare. Harry as good as dared Ginny to tell the truth. The both knew what she was going to say before the words slipped from her mouth.

"I've been using it on you, Harry." Ginny said and sighed. Harry took another look at it and walked out of the kitchen.

Ginny's eyes followed him and tears stained her face as she followed him into their bedroom. Draco scoffed and followed them up the stairs. 'Pathetic. I wanted to see her bawl her eyes out. So disappointing.'

Ginny grabbed some tissues from the box above their dresser before blowing her nose. Harry sighed as he searched for his things in the closet again. A small black box gleamed from the back of the closet. Harry hadn't noticed it before since it was camouflaged in the shelf behind his shiny black leather shoes. He pulled it out and showed Ginny.

"What is this and why is it in my closet?". He asked her desperately. " I don't remember keeping a box like this in here."

Ginny swiped the box from his hands and unlocked it with the key hanging from her necklace. Inside was the Golden Snitch. She gasped and dropped the box, the Golden Snitch rolling across the floor and stopping right in front of Harry. "Ginny, what is going on? Why is my Snitch in that box of yours? Have you been stealing my stuff?! I knew you were possessive but I didn't know that you would go so far as to become obsessed with my stuff." Ginny's eyes watered.

"I didn't steal that! I didn't even touch your stuff! I don't know how your Snitch got in there!"

Harry picked up the Snitch and put it back in his own box before facing her and glaring. "Was this bottle in that box originally? Did you hide it in that box so that you knew I wouldn't be able to open if I ever found it? Where are the other items?",He yelled at her, his voice thick with emotion. Harry couldn't believe that she had betrayed him like this afternoon after all they had been through together. None of it would've happened though if Ginny hadn't used that damn potion. He was done!

Harry walked past her, unshed tears gathering but not spilling from his eyes. He should be the one crying, not Ginny. She should've been aware of the consequences if he ever found out. Harry knew where this was going and he didn't like it but it had to be done.

He grabbed Ginny's jewelery box and looked through it for his locket. Before giving up and looking for his things elsewhere, he cut his finger against the little flap that kept the hidden bottom of the box in place. He lifted the lid and pulled out the Slytherin locket. Ginny started to cry even more.

"I'm guessing you have an excuse for why my locket was in some sort of secret compartment in your jewelry box?", Harry shouted.

The redheaded woman was already sobbing and crying her eyes out as she rocked back and forth of the bed. "I-I really don't know. Please don't yell at me."

She looked down and noticed Draco sitting calmly by the black box that she had dropped. Everything made sense now. She firmly pointed at Draco.

"He's the one behind this! Ferrets tend to steal things and hide them everywhere! That little rodent is trying to frame me! Look, he's smirking!", she told him desperately.

Harry rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ginny, ferrets can't smirk. The things stolen from me are too heavy for him to carry and how could he have possibly gotten into your locked box? Draco's too sweet and too smart to steal things from either of us. We've had him for more than a couple months already and he's never stolen anything from any of us even though he had the chance. "

Draco remembered how hard it was to open the box. He had to transform into a human for a minute so he could pick the lock with a paper clip and transform back before he got caught.

Ginny glared at Draco before stomping past the door and towards Lily's room where the kids were playing a board game. She got rid of the spells and slammed the door open.

"Kids, we're leaving. Hurry and get your stuff." The kids looked up surprised at her and then at each other.

Harry rounded the corner of the hall to confront his wife. "Ginny, you can't take my kids away from me just because I found out about your little antics. Where are my other items?"

Ginny ignored him and rushed into her room before pulling out her suitcase and stuffing it with her clothes and other things.

Harry stood there for a minute before he went around the house searching for everything else. He found the card stuffed in Ginny's wallet, the book hidden in her bookshelf, and the mirror in Ginny's bathroom drawers.

He ignored Draco who was waiting with the kids. They refused to pack as their mother yelled at them. Harry stuffed all of the things in his box and put it back into his closet. He confronted Ginny and Draco followed him loyally.

"Ginny I want a divorce."

Ginny turned around and slapped him across the face. Harry winced slightly, backing down. He wouldn't hit Ginny no matter what happened. That would make him a coward.

Draco on the other hand could only see red at this point. He charged for Ginny's leg and sunk his little fangs into her calf.

She screamed and kicked Draco off of her before falling to her knees and inspecting the wound. Draco slammed hard against the wall and squeaked loudly. Harry ran to his side instead of Ginny's after recovering from his sudden slap and lifted him up against his chest. He pet Draco's head affectionately and turned towards the woman who was now standing up to go looking for the first aid kit in the bathroom.

"Ginny, get out of my house. I'm filing the divorce papers next week and the kids are staying with me."

Ginny glared at him one last time before tending to her injury and leaving the house with her levitating suitcases following her.

The door slammed shut and Draco winced. Harry's eyes were still glaring down the stairs before focusing on him. "Are you okay, Draco? She kicked you pretty hard."

Draco looked up and licked his cheek. Harry smiled sadly before looking up to face his children's shocked faces.

"I'm so sorry guys. Are you okay?".

Lily was crying and hugging James while Albus stood there, staring blankly at the floor. James looked up from his sister and smiled at his father.

"We'll be fine, dad. Thank you." Harry nodded at them and carried Draco over to his room.

"Go to bed, you guys. I'll call your school tomorrow to let them know you'll be staying home tomorrow."

He said before closing the door and laying Draco gently on the bed. He changed out of his work clothes and into pyjamas.

He then brushed his teeth and used the restroom. He was simply exhausted from today's events. Draco waited and crawled over when Harry came back and snuggled under the covers. Harry fell asleep right away.

Draco looked at Harry sadly and transformed into a human. He couldn't sleep in the bed of the man he loves for the first time as a ferret.

Draco turned off the lights and climbed into bed with Harry, holding him close, spooning him gently. He sighed and combed his fingers through Harry's charcoal hair.

Harry groaned and pulled himself closer against Draco. It was instinctive. Draco smiled and fell asleep like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this is a pretty short story but I still hoped you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review any suggestions if you enjoyed this story.


	7. Prima Affectio (First Feeling)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, everyone! How did you like the short story? I wanted to update that one first because I was way too excited to see your responses. Anyway, here's the next chapter!

Draco woke at the sound of the door slamming and looked up to see the exhausted young man run his hand through his already messy hair and lower his suitcase onto the floor near the door. Draco crawled out of his cage and ran up to Harry's leg. Harry hung up his coat, looked down at Draco and smiled sadly. Draco lifted himself up on Harry's pants and climbed up to his shoulder. Trying his best to comfort Harry, Draco licked his cheek and Harry chuckled. The smile went as soon as it had come though. He lifted Draco off his shoulder and placed him on the floor before toeing off his shoes and making his way to the kitchen.

Ginny greeted him from the kitchen as the kids sat eating their dinner at the dining table. He kissed the top of the kids' heads and greeted Ginny the same way as he left and made his way upstairs. Draco followed Harry up the stairs but stopped when the bedroom door closed in his face. Harry was acting weird, especially since he always left the door open just wide enough for Draco to crawl in. Since the space underneath the door was big enough for him to crawl through, he slid himself under and hid behind the dresser. Harry sighed as he flopped himself onto the bed, his tie hanging lazily around his neck. The first couple of buttons were unbuttoned and his socks were thrown next to the bed. Draco flinched back when Harry suddenly stood up and kneeled beside the closet door/ mirror, sticking his hand into the closet and pulling his box out. Draco crawled under the dresser to get a better look as Harry sighed and lifted off the lid. He gasped as he picked up the lone pink bottle and searched furiously through his closet for his stuff after reading the small label on the bottle. "G. Weasley" it read.

After he came up with none of his missing stuff in the closet, he stood up and stomped out of the room and down the stairs, Draco hot on his heels. Harry took a deep breath before calmly telling the kids to go upstairs into Lily's room and to close the door. He followed them upstairs and cast a wantless silencing and locking spell on the door. he stomped back downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Ginny! What is the meaning of this?!" He yelled as he shoved the pink bottle into her hands. Her eyes widened as she took a closer look at the bottle. She gritted her teeth. "I-I don't know. Where did you find this?" She lied. Draco made sure to stay away from the kitchen floors in case Harry threw something and sneaked past the kitchen door to listen.

"How could you not know what this is? It says 'G. Weasley right there! And I don't think another G. Weasley lives in this house. Tell me what this is and why it was in my closet!" Ginny backed away and tried walking past Harry to avoid any fights or confessions. Harry stopped her before she could walk away and trapped her into a corner.

"What. Is. This?" Ginny's eyes started to tear up as she glanced at the bottle and back to Harry's glare. "I-it's Prima Affecio. A love potion…" Ginny flinched as Harry sighed and backed off. "Who have you been using this on?" Harry almost dared Ginny to tell the truth.

"I've been using it on you, Harry." Ginny said and sighed. Harry took another look at it and walked out of the kitchen. Ginny's eyes followed him and tears stained her face as she followed him into their bedroom. Draco scoffed and followed them up the stairs. 'Pathetic. I wanted to see her bawl her eyes out. So disappointing.' Ginny grabbed some tissues from the box above their dresser before blowing her nose. Harry sighed as he searched for his things in the closet again. A small black box gleamed from the back of the closet. Harry hadn't noticed it before since it was camouflaged in the shelf of his shiny black leather shoes. He pulled it out and showed Ginny.

"What is this and why is it in my closet? i don't remember keeping a box like this in here." Ginny swiped the box from his hands and unlocked it with the key hanging from her necklace. Inside was the Golden Snitch. She gasped and dropped the box, the Golden Snitch rolling across the floor and stopping right in front of Harry. "Ginny, what is going on? Why is my Snitch in that box of yours? Have you been stealing my stuff?! I knew you were possessive but I didn't know that you would go so far as to become obsessed with my stuff." Ginny's eyes watered.

"I didn't steal that! I didn't even touch your stuff! I don't know how your Snitch got in there!" Harry picked up the Snitch and put it back in his own box before facing her and glaring. "Was this bottle in that box originally? Did you hide it in that box that you knew I wouldn't be able to open if I ever found it? Where are the other items?" He yelled at her.

Harry walked past her, shoving her onto the bed and made his way into Ginny's closet. He grabbed Ginny's jewelry box and looked through it for his locket. Before giving up and looking for his things elsewhere, he cut his finger against the little flap that kept the hidden bottom of the box in place. He lifted the lid and pulled out the Slytherin locket. Ginny started to cry even more.

"I'm guessing you have an excuse for why my locket was in some sort of secret compartment in your jewelry box?" The woman was already sobbing and crying her eyes out as she rocked back and forth of the bed. "I-I really don't know. Please don't yell at me." She looked down and noticed Draco sitting calmly by the black box that she had dropped. Everything made sense now. She firmly pointed at Draco.

"He's the one behind this! Ferrets tend to steal things and hide them everywhere! That little rodent is trying to frame me! Look, he's smirking!" Harry rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ginny, ferrets can't smirk. The things stolen from me are too heavy for him to carry and how could he have possibly gotten into your locked box? Draco's too sweet and too smart to steal things from either of us. We've had him for more than a couple months already and he's never stolen anything from any of us even though he had the chance. " Draco remembered how hard it was to open the box. He had to transform into a human for a minute so he could pick the lock with a paper clip and transform back before he got caught. Ginny glared at Draco before stomping past the door and towards Lily's room where the kids were playing a board game. She got rid of the spells and slammed the door open.

"Kids, we're leaving. Hurry and get your stuff." The kids looked up surprised at her and then at each other. "Ginny, you can't take my kids away from me just because I found out about your little antics. Where are my other items?" Ginny ignored him and rushed into her room before pulling out her suitcase and stuffing it with her clothes and other things. Harry stood there for a minute before he went around the house searching for everything else. He found the card stuffed in Ginny's wallet, the book hidden in her bookshelf, and the mirror in Ginny's bathroom drawers. He ignored Draco who was waiting with the kids. They refused to pack as their mother yelled at them. Harry stuffed all of the times in his box and put it back into his closet. He confronted Ginny and Draco followed. "Ginny I want a divorce."

Ginny turned around and slapped him across the face. Draco could only see red at this point. He charged for Ginny's leg and sunk his little fangs into her calf. She screamed and kicked Draco off of her before falling to her knees and inspecting the wound. Draco slammed hard against the wall and squeaked loudly. Harry ran to his side instead of Ginny's after recovering front he sudden slap and lifted him up against his chest. He pet Draco's head affectionately and turned towards the woman standing up and looking for the first aid kit in the bathroom.

"Ginny, get out of my house. I'm filing the divorce papers next week and the kids are staying with me." Ginny glared at him one last time before tending to her injury and leaving the house with her levitating suitcases following her. The door slammed shut and Draco winced. Harry's eyes were still glaring down the stairs before focusing on him. "Are you okay, Draco? She kicked you pretty hard." Draco looked up and licked his cheek. Harry smiled sadly before looking up to face his children's shocked faces. Lily was crying and hugging James while Albus stood there, staring blankly at the floor. James looked up from his sister and smiled at his father. "We'll be fine, dad. Thank you." Harry nodded at them and carried Draco over to his room.

"Go to bed, you guys. I'll call your school tomorrow to let them know you'll be staying home tomorrow." He said before closing the door and laying Draco gently on the bed. He changed out of his work clothes and into pajamas. He then brushed his teeth and used the restroom. He was simply exhausted from today's events. Draco waited and crawled over when Harry came back and snuggled under the covers. Harry fell asleep right away. Draco looked at Harry sadly and transformed into a human. He turned off the lights and climbed into bed with Harry, holding him close. He sighed and combed his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry groaned and pulled himself closer against Draco. Draco smiled and fell asleep like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think of this chapter? Let me know! Since school has ended (I have exams tomorrow and I'll be done), I now have more time to type and update this story and maybe even type another that's been sitting in my mind for the longest time. (it's quite depressing and lonely here)


	8. Tiny Green Bows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, guys! How are you? I finished three exams and tomorrow's my last one (Thank God). Anyway, I have decided to post a really long chapter today and I hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks for the support and reviews/ comments! I really do enjoy reading them but there is one thing I need to clear up. I kind of want this story to last and I already have a whole summary to last at least 17-18 chapters, including the ones I have already written and posted. I'm sorry to disappoint you guys but Draco will stay in ferret form for a little longer!

Light silver eyes awoke to see bright rays of sunlight that bounced off the dresser mirror, hitting him directly in the face. He cringed and moved away from the other's body. "Fucking shit! Bloody sunlight is trying to blind me!" He said as he covered his eyes and got out of bed. He walked over to the windows and closed both sets of curtains. The room was now dark excluding the the tiny bit of sunshine left that protruded from the top of the curtains that he couldn't reach. He looked down to see a large lump twitch in the piles of blankets and sheets. He finally remembered what had happened last night. Harry had proposed a divorce with Ginny. He grinned and sat down on Harry's side of the bed, gently brushing away some strands of hair that was covering his eyes. He had not woken up yet.

Draco leaned down and have Harry's lips a small peck before straightening up again and crawling into his side of the bed. He looked down and smiled before transforming back into a ferret. It was for the best after all. He looked up one last time and snuggled into Harry's chest and fell asleep to his heartbeat.

Harry woke up an hour after Draco and rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes. He looked over to the digital clock, '7:12' beeping in bright red numbers. "Shit. The kids." He lifted himself out of the bed, groaning as his spine cracked. He sighed as he stretched and looked down at the sheets. He picked up Draco and held him up on his shoulder and he changed from his pajama pants to jeans. Draco stayed asleep as Harry walked over to the kids' rooms each and smiled when he saw Al sleeping in his own room and Lily sleeping with James in his. He walked down and started making breakfast. After cooking up four plates of scrambled eggs and bacon, he filled up Draco's bowls and laid him down in his own bed; Draco simply sniffed and rolled over, his underbelly showing.

Harry chuckled and sat down at the dining table, munching on his bacon while reviewing over some paperwork that he had grabbed from his study. He looked up as soon as he heard footsteps running over the place above him. He smiled as Lily walked down in her pink nightgown, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Hi sweetheart. Did you have an okay sleep? I made some breakfast." Harry greeted her as she approached the table. She smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Papa." She sat down and began eating. Only a few seconds after she started eating did James and Al start running down the stairs and bumping each other against the wall until they reached the kitchen.

"I SMELLED BACON FROM UPSTAIRS!" Al said as he plopped himself onto the chair and began stuffing his mouth. Harry smiled as James did the same. Not even the divorce could bring down their cheerful spirits. He remembered when they had first told him that their mother was acting strangely. Lily was always in a bad mood when her mother was around because Ginny never agreed with her on anything. James and Al always thought she was too self-absorbed and narrow minded.

Harry looked down to see Draco pawing at his pant leg and lifted him upon to his lap. He started to pet Draco's head and smiled when he saw that Draco's food bowl was empty. The noise must have awoken him. After finishing his plate, he stood up and lifted Draco up onto the table. He left his dishes in the sink to wash after they were all done and picked up his cell phone to call the school. Draco frowned as Harry made his way out of the kitchen and up to his study. He considered running up after him but decided otherwise. Harry needs his space too. He looked ack towards the kids as James gave him an extra piece of bacon. He smiled and ate in silence while Lily was arguing with Al over this famous cartoon that was playing on the small TV that stood on the kitchen counter.

"Kids, how would you feel if I said that we are going to an amusement park today?" Harry smiled at them. They grinned back and Nodded their heads enthusiastically. Ginny never let them go to an amusement park before because it was 'too dangerous.' Lily smiled and jumped up. She picked up Draco and held him to her chest.

"Can Draco go too? I'm sure he will have fun too!" Lily pet Draco's head and looked up to her father. "Lily, where are we going to put him? He might get lost! Or eaten..." Al piped up. "No! Draco's strong! He won't get eaten!" The little redheaded girl glared at him as if she was as greatly offended by his comment as Draco was. Harry laughed and took Draco from her arms. "Al is right. We might need to leave him in here. It's extremely hot today and if we leave him in the car, he might melt. Ferrets hate the heat." Harry pat her head and walked over to put Draco on his bed. Lily pouted. "Can we just leave the air conditioner on for him then?" James chuckled.

"We can if you want to stay in the parking lot for the rest of your life. The air conditioner is going to drain the battery." Lily frowned at the floor and her fingers were fiddling with the hem of her sleeve. She sniffed and sat back down on her chair, her eyes watering and a small tear escaped. "Oh, Lily. Please don't cry. Draco will be here when we come back." Harry started but Lily shook her head stubbornly. "No! I want him to come with us!" She crossed her arms and began kicking at the chair leg since her feet couldn't reach the floor just yet. Albus sighed and took his dishes to put in the sink; he tried his best to keep away from his little sister's tantrum.

"Dad, maybe we should bring him. He could come with us in his harness and leash while we walk around. You hardly go on the rides anyway. The amusement park near the boardwalk allows pets." James suggested. Harry looked at Lily, who had calmed down a little from her tantrum but was still pouting. He then looked down at Draco who stared up at him with silver beaming eyes. "...okay, fine. Draco can come too. But if he gets lost or eaten, I'm not paying for another pet. He's your responsibility too." Lily looked up and smiled as did Draco. "Really, Daddy? Thank you! You didn't have to!" Lily jumped up to give her father a hug then ran to find Draco's cage. Harry rolled his eyes. 'I didn't have to? Are you serious?' He thought as he made his way upstairs to change and take a shower.

The children all smiled and laughed and sang along with the pop song blaring from the car's speakers as Draco sat comfortably in his cage. He hated this song so he didn't bother to sing along or say anything about it since he was really tired. Every once in a while, he would wake up in the middle of the night and stare lovingly at Harry's face. The smooth and chubby cheeks, the pert little nose and his plump lips made Draco weak at the knees. His tan skin had contrasted very nicely against his own pale skin.

A loud beep had awakened Draco from his daydream and slammed against the side of the cage when the car swerved away from the other speeding car. Albus held the cage close to avoid any further damage and checked if Draco was okay once they had properly gotten on track again. Lily's ears were covered as Harry yelled very inappropriate profanities at the other driver. James chuckled at Draco's shocked face; his claws were hanging on the cage door. Draco glared up at the eldest sibling and composed himself so he could crawl back into his corner and continue to daydream about how much he wanted to kiss Harry's plump lips.

They soon arrived at the amusement park and Draco was put into a harness and leash as they made their way past the long line for tickets. Harry had booked their tickets before they left so they had VIP passes and everything. Draco was given a little pin so he could be found if he ever ran off by accident. He glared at Lily when she tried to pin it on his harness; she wasn't careful with the pin and it had accidentally pricked him on the back of his neck. As soon as the pin was placed on, Harry had taken ahold of the leash and let the kids run around and get into the lines of the roller coasters and to take pictures with the main mascots of the amusement park.

While James and Albus got into the short lines of the rides (their VIP tags had helped them get first seats), Lily had dragged her father around the huge fairy princess castle and the little booths that sold candy apples, popcorn, cotton candy and princess-like items such as pink princess wands and tiny pink tiaras. Unfortunately, there were also mini shelves with tiny bows in all sorts of colors. Lily picked a green one out for Draco and pinned it on his harness too. Draco sighed internally. He had to walk around with this damn thing on his back until they got back home. 'Great.' He rolled his eyes and yelped as his leash pulled him back. Lily started to drag Harry into the castle as Draco ran to catch up.

Once inside, there were little booths with cheap sparkly nail polish and lip gloss being sold. There were also hair care stations where several little girls dressed in gowns and tutus sat on the stools as professional hair employees braided, curled, straightened, and decorated their hair. Draco was almost blinded by all the pink and purple that decorated the inside of the castle. He sat comfortably on Harry's lap while Lily ran around talking to the other girls and comparing hair accessories and nail polish.

Draco purred and rolled around as Harry pet and scratched him affectionately. Harry looked down and smiled. Draco really was adorable. The ferret yipped as he felt the cold metal of the pins touch his bare skin. He quickly straightened himself back on his tummy and looked up. Harry giggled and scratched the back of Draco's neck. Draco's body stretched and flattened against Harry's lap as he let himself relax. Harry looked up and saw his little girl smiling and talking with another girl. The girl had bright blonde hair that was curled into ringlets, which reached all the way down to the middle of her back. Her light purple dress swayed and her light purple shoes glimmered in the bright pink lights as she followed Lily to the hair care stations. They giggled and were constantly chatting as their hair was decorated with little bows and beads. Harry smiled and decided that it was time to go and find Albus and James. Just as the last bead was put in place, Harry called for Lily, who poured and said goodbye to her new friend.

Lily was talking nonstop about her new friend and what they were talking about as Harry held her hand to his side and listened, Draco following on Harry's other side. They finally found James and Albus lining up for another roller coaster. James looked happy and excited as they moved forward in the line while Albus looked like he was about to throw up. He always did have a queasy stomach after all so Harry couldn't blame him. He still allowed James to drag him up the stairs and into the little car. Albus looked pleadingly at his father but Harry just grinned back and waved. Al sighed as he put on his seatbelt and lowered the safety bar. They zoomed off as soon as Harry turned to look at his watch. '11:45 already?' Lily dragged him to an empty bench as they waited for the brothers to finish their ride. Harry turned around as soon as he heard Lily giggle. Draco was sitting relaxed in her lap as she pet his head. He smiled and looked up at the blue clear sky. Such a pretty day. Not too cold and not too hot either. He leaned back on the bench and closed his eyes, listening to any nearby sounds for anything interesting.

The only things he could hear were children and families laughing together, some young couples making out and a couple of kids arguing over a stuffed toy. He couldn't help but laugh when he heard Albus screaming from the roller coaster. "Draco! Where are you going?! Come back!" He heard Lily cry.

His eyes snapped out and straightened up in his seat, looking for Draco. He saw the little ferret running off, his leash flying behind him. He quickly stood up, grabbed Lily's hand and ran off after the ferret only to stop suddenly and run into someone. He quickly pulled himself up and apologized to the other man before he noticed who it was. "Hello, Harry! How've you been? And sweet little Lily, too!" Harry stood there astonished for a minute before helping his godfather up off the ground. "Thank you. How are you guys today? And why are you not in school, young lady?" Lily smiled but then looked down and frowned. Sirius looked at her sadly for a moment before facing Harry, his questioning look making Harry fidget for a moment. "I proposed a divorce with Ginny last night. She left and I gave the kids a day off school for today. They needed it." Sirius nodded. He never did like the Weasley girl anyway. Apparently, the girl was a cat person and Sirius, being the dog he is, was instantly appalled.

"Well, hello to you too Harry." Harry looked up and noticed Remus standing there amused as Sirius brushed off his pants and gave Draco a little pet. So that's why he ran off; he had sensed when Sirius was close enough. "Hello, Professor Lupin. How've you been?" Remus nodded and smiled. "Peachy." Lily looked up from her depressed stupor and smiled.

"Hi, Uncle Remus!" She jumped up and was lifted into Remus's arms. "How are you today, my dear?" She smiled and giggled. "I'm fine, sir." Remus smiled and pinched her cheek. "Cute as always." He dropped her gently back down on her feet and looked at Sirius who was then chatting with Harry about how Draco had been doing.

"He's doing fine. He seems to like living with us and is very comfortable around the children most of the time. He does love his bacon strips though." Harry sighed. Sirius laughed and nudged at Draco's chin. "He does, doesn't he? Oh well, Remus and I were just hanging out today so we better get going. I can't leave the shop with Neville for a long time. We'll see you later though, Harry. Have fun and take care of Draco for me!" He called over his shoulder as Remus turned and left with him, waving goodbye." Lily smiled and waved back. "Bye, Uncles!" As soon as Sirius and Remus had left, James and Albus made their way back towards the bench.

"How was the ride, Al? Hopefully, I won't get sued for letting you puke on the roller coaster?" Albus blushed and shook his head. Harry laughed and stood up, Draco climbing up his shirt to rest around Harry's shoulders. "Let's get some lunch then, yeah? I'm getting hungry." The kids cheered as they started walking to get in line for the closest joint they could find which just happened to have been a burger place. Draco jumped when he felt a strange hand pulling at his tail. He turned around swiftly to see a small child being held back by her mother. She giggled and tried to reach for his tail again. Harry sensed Draco's discomfort and turned around to see what happened. The little girl smiled up at him and he smiled back before offering to pet Draco. The ferret shrieked away from Harry's hand that was trying to pull him off, but his claws dug into his shirt. No way was the little brat going to touch him! Despite his refusal, Draco loosened his claws and allowed himself to get pet. Disappointing Harry was way worse than getting touched by the kid's grubby hands. "I like your bow, Mr. Ferret. It suits you."

Lily turned around to see what was going on before grinning and walking around her father to meet the girl. "Doesn't it? I chose it for him. Makes him look a bit charming, right?" The other girl nodded. Albus piped up. "Are you kidding me? He looks fabulous!" Draco smirked proudly at that comment. He hated the bow but didn't mind the compliments that came with it. 'I do look fabulous, don't I?' He thought as he jumped from the girl's arms and onto the front of Harry's shirt.

After eating lunch with the girl and her mother, the family decided to go around the game booths to soothe their calming stomachs before going on the rides again. James had fun bewitching the booths every time he and Al played so they would win something every time. Since Lily was too young to start using magic, her father brought her around the other games and won several things for her.

By the time they finished playing all the games, their arms were full with prizes and stuffed animals. James volunteered to drop them off at the car while Harry, Draco and his siblings went to get ice cream. He was never one for sugars anyway. Harry was too busy with Lily who was crying because she didn't win any games on her own that he didn't notice Draco fall of his shoulders and onto the floor.

Draco, who was taking a nap before he fell jumped before he hit the floor and panicked. He couldn't find Harry and was bound to get trampled if he didn't move out of the way. He decided to find shelter in a bathroom and transformed into a human before running out and looking for his family. He didn't notice Harry searching for him as well. He gasped as he looked through the crowd and found Harry staring right back at him; his eyes widened in shock as he tried to walk closer to Draco.

'No way. This isn't possible! Is that the boy from the robe shop? I-it can't be!' Harry looked into those deep silver eyes and started to chase him. The other boy started to run away and Harry struggled to catch up. Lily looked over at her father running and pointed. Albus looked away from his ice cream to see what happened.

"Dad! Where are you going? Should we stay here?" Harry shouted back yes as he ran. The other man ran behind a sign and Harry followed him. He turned around the corner and stopped. The boy had disappeared. In his place was the small white ferret he had been looking for. "Draco! There you are! Did you see a man white white blonde hair and silver eyes pass by here?"

The ferret shook his head and looked down before he ran up Harry's arm and back around his shoulders. Harry sighed and gave up. He walked back over to see his kids waiting on a bench patiently, their eyes searching for their father and their pet. Harry walked back and smiled.

"I think we did enough today. We should probably go back home, yeah?" Harry suggested. The kids nodded their heads and followed their father out of the amusement park and into the parking lot. After getting in the car and driving up the highway, Draco fell asleep in his cage and sighed.

That was a close one. He almost got caught in his human form. No matter how relieved he felt, he was a little sad and disappointed that Harry didn't recognize him. He couldn't help didn't know how Harry would react if he found out. He probably wouldn't want him anymore, whether he was the boy from the shop or not. He sighed and fell asleep. Oh well. Maybe next time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry to disappoint you guys but I hope the next couple of chapters will clear things up and will be worth it! Thank you guys again for reading my story!


	9. Don't You Forget (About Me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello from Hawaii! Yes, I've been in Hawaii for two days now and so I'm finally done with Chapter 8! I've also started writing Chapter 9 which should be done in...a day or two? Dunno, but hopefully soon. I don't have a lot of access to wifi here and I'm dying -. It's so hot and humid here, but that's only my opinion since i'm used to cold and breezy. Anyway, enough of my Hawaii adventure. Let the story begin!

It's been a month since Harry proposed the divorce and a week since the trial and the divorce papers have all been filed. Draco sat alone in the living room in human form while the children were at school (James and Albus went back to Hogwarts after spring break had ended while Lily went to the elementary school a couple blocks away from the Potter home and Harry was at work turning in some paperwork. Draco sat comfortably on the couch smiling at the custody papers. Harry was to have full custody of his children. Draco reached his goal. Now what? What was he supposed to do now that he's home alone? It's not often that Harry's out of the house so he can't visit him.

He looked around him. What else could he possibly do in a media room? Soft classical music was playing and his feet were up on the table, Harry's suitcase containing the divorce papers sat open at Draco's side. Lily's dolls were scattered on the floor while James' metal project sat on the table next to Draco's feet. He remembered James talking to him about it. It was a miniature version of the Hogwarts castle made from thin aluminum foil. Apparently, the project was half of James' History of Magic grade next semester. He carefully moved his feet away from the project as he stood up and made his way towards the DVD shelf.

He looked through the ceiling-high shelves of DVDs before settling on The Breakfast Club. 80's movies have become his favorites lately. He had already watched most of the famous comedies such as Sixteen Candles and Ferris Bueller's Day Off (which was his personal favorite since never got the chance to have so much freedom in his other family home). He grabbed the remote control to the stereo and turned off the music as Don't You Forget (About Me) started to play through the huge speakers connected wirelessly to the TV. He paused the TV for a minute to grab some snacks and drinks from the kitchen.

Eating foods other than meat when he was in ferret form always gave him stomach aches so he ate as much vegetables and junk food when he was left alone. Thank God the Harry and Lily haven't noticed the food disappearing otherwise he would be in really big trouble. Harry didn't even notice Ginny's clothes that Draco had disposed into the garbage chute last week when he finished signing the divorce papers that morning. Draco grinned as he looked out the window. Some of Ginny's clothes were hanging off the edge of the bin still. He picked up his tray of snacks and made his way back to the media room, playing the movie as he sat down. He jumped when he heard the phone in the kitchen ringing and groaned when he sat up from the couch and paused the TV again. He waited for a minute but the ringing didn't cease. He walked over to the phone and answered it. In case it was someone the family knew, he impersonated Harry's voice, which actually sounded a lot like him.

"Potter residence. Who is this?" He jumped back as a loud voice boomed from the phone speaker. "'Arry! How are yeh? I finally got a hang of this phone thing, though I have trouble pressing the buttons...anyway, I called to let yeh know that we might need help with yer son, Al. He's not exactly in any trouble but we have a problem with one of the magical creatures. My class started learning about hippogriffs today and one of them liked Al a little too much. Do you remember your first lesson? Anyway, he flew off with Al on his back and now we can't seem to find them! Do you mind coming over and helping out the search party? I knew yeh had to be the first person to call since yer divorce and the full custody thing. We, of course, tried calling Ginny earlier but she wasn't answerin'."

Draco stood there shocked. How was he supposed to reply to something so sudden like that?! "U-um, yes. This is Harry's friend actually. I'm taking care of the house while he's away. I'll give him the message." he replied in his own voice. "Alright, then. Thank yeh very much um...err" Hagrid paused once he remembered that he hadn't gotten a name from the other person."T-Tom." Draco stuttered. "Oh, well thank yeh very much, Tom." Draco sighed after Hagrid hung up.

'Shit. How am I supposed to tell Harry? Should I call Ginny and go by the whole 'Tom' thing again so she could relay the message?' He thought for a moment before flipping through the small address book, dialing after he found Ginny's number. The phone rang for a minute before a tired voice answered.

"Hello? Who is this?" She sounded absolutely dreadful. "Hi. This is Tom, Harry's friend." He said in a calm voice, trying his best not to chuckle at her miserable tone. She gasped. "U-um what did you need?" Draco sighed and took a deep breath. "I need you to give a message to Harry for me. He hasn't been answering his phone." Draco explained what happened and Ginny was silent for a moment. "Why are you calling from his house when he's not home?" Draco cursed under his breath. 'Crap. I forgot cell phones have Caller ID.' "Oh, he left me in charge of the house until he gets back. Anyway, can you please give him the message? Thanks." He quickly hung up the phone before Ginny asked any other questions. He put the phone back on its stand and walked back to the media room, plopping down onto the couch and playing the movie. He sat back and ate some dried apple slices. 'Maybe I should've just told Harry myself instead of the ex bitch. Nah, it'll be fine.'

Who was that? And why was his voice so...nice? Ginny bit her lip and she held her phone to her chest. She still wasn't over Harry but had promised herself a while ago when the divorce papers were filed that she would move on and find someone else that actually loves her. The man on the phone sounded nervous. 'I've always had that effect on guys. Maybe he knew who I was and that's why he was really nervous when he called.' She smirked. Harry's friend, huh? What was his name? Tom? Well then, he's in for a surprise. She laughed and called Harry to call about the message and about Tom. "Hello? What do you want, Ginny? The kids are at school right now and I'm about to go to a meeting." Harry's voice still made her body shiver. "O-oh your friend at the house called and said that the school had some problems with Albus. Apparently, a hippogriff fancies him and took him somewhere unknown. The school's looking for him and they need you to join the search party." Harry gasped. "Is he okay? I'm on my way. And who's this friend you're talking about? Only Draco is at home." Ginny was confused.

"Isn't your friend Tom there? He called from the house phone." Harry groaned. "Ginny, the only Tom I knew was Voldemort and I'm pretty sure I took good care of him back in my seventh year. I'll check by the house before going to Hogwarts to check. I'll be very angry if I find no one there. This is an important meeting after all." Harry hung up. Ginny was still puzzled. Who was Tom then and how did he get into the house if the rodent was the only one at home? It's not like the thing had human hands and feet or something. Oh well. It's Harry's problem now, not hers.

She turned off her phone, placed it on the nightstand of her room and flopped back onto her bed. The call had distrubed her nap She had returned to the Burrow after she came back from her vacation to fill in the divorce paperwork and had been staying there since. She sighed into her pillow and hugged it close. Her parents had gone to visit Bill and Fleur at Shell Cottage, Charlie was still hanging out with his dragons back in Romania, George had moved to his own house with Angelina near Diagon Alley so he would be close to his work while Ron and Hermione lived on the same street as Harry so no one was home except for her. It was quiet. She remembered the years her whole family had enjoyed in this house when Fred was still there. A small tear escaped and slid down her cheek and onto her pillow. She had no one now. Why'd she have to mess everything up?

Draco jumped when he heard a loud crack. He recognized the sound and turned off the TV, hid his empty tray under the pillows and transformed into a ferret, curling himself up into a ball so that when Harry walked in, it would seem as if he was only sleeping. Harry had searched all around the house becoming walking into the media room. Draco had acted as if he woke up and uncurled himself. He ran to Harry's feet and climbed up his pants. Harry smiled and ran his fingers through Draco's fur, which was starting to get a bit too long. "We're gonna have to ask Sirius to groom you and give you a nice cut, yeah? It's getting a bit long. Anyway, there wasn't anyone in the house while I was gone, right? Someone decided to use the house phone."

Draco tilted his head innocently before rubbing himself against Harry's hand. Harry shook his head in amusement before letting go and walking away. "I need to go and help Al but I'll see you tonight, okay? Don't make a mess." Harry waved as he Apparated and arrived at Hogwarts. Draco waited a couple minutes in his ferret form before transforming back into a human and turned the TV back on. He smiled as he watched Andy getting high and dancing around the library. 'Man, I love this movie' he thought as he snuggled back into the couch and continued to watch.

That night after dinner and a little TV, Lily went off to bed while Harry finished his paperwork. He packed up all of the papers and got started on washing the dishes, Draco staring at him from his place on the kitchen counter. Harry glanced at him and blushed. "Don't stare at me." Draco just continued to stare though. Harry was just too cute sometimes, though he was in no place to say that since he was called cute and adorable by Lily every morning and every night. His tail swished behind him contently and he watched Harry swish his hips to the light music playing on the radio.

Oh how he would have loved to just transform into a human right then and there and pull those hips towards his own. Oh how he would have loved to hold Harry by the waist and kiss the back of his neck and sniff his hair. His hair smelled like apples, his favorite fruit, and a tinge of mint. His clothes had a whole different smell though. Parchment and peppermint. He never understood why a person's hair and their clothes smelled different but he wasn't complaining.

Harry finished washing the dishes, dried off his hands, picked up Draco and held him against his chest. He walked up the stairs and let Draco jump off and land on the bed; he smiled when Draco bounced a little and crawled up to cuddle against Harry's pillow. Draco turned red under his fur as Harry walked over to the closet, dropped his pants and bent down to pick up his pajama shorts that he had accidentally left on the floor in the morning.

'Oh Merlin, this man will be the end of me.' Draco turned away. He sighed and buried his face into he pillow. He heard the running of water and Harry brushing his teeth before the bathroom door closed. Draco leaned on the pillow on his back and looked up at the ceiling. He loved Harry, didn't he? He fell in love with him at first sight and he didn't even acknowledge it until Harry had helped him with the ribbon. How would he have even known whether he had fallen in love in him or not though? He'd never been in love with anyone before... He remembered reading books and watching movies about love before and always ignored the fact that he never had been in love.

He always thought that he didn't deserve love anymore. If his own parents didn't love him for who he was, how was anyone else supposed to? Draco's been asking himself that same question for the past month. He never came up with an answer. Too lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the sound of the door opening and Harry's footsteps as he walked towards the bed until he felt the bed dip under Harry's elbow as he climbed in under the covers. He lied his head about an inch or 2 away from Draco's and smiled.

"You know, today was weird. I had to save Albus from a hippogriff that had hidden him away in the mountains. I get a call from Hinny for the first time in so long and I find out that I have a friend named Tom who I've never met but somehow got into the house and answered the house phone for me. I never did find out who he was and I'm still worried that this man is still around. Nothing suspicious has been happening though so I know for sure that it's not a ghost or any abnormal creature." Draco rolled his eyes. 'A human that can transform into a ferret isn't abnormal?' Draco thought but remembered that Harry didn't know his secret yet. "Draco, I wonder what you would look like if you were human." The ferret looked at him as if he had grown an extra head. What had caused Harry to wonder about that? Had he been caught before when he didn't notice? No, Harry would've confronted him by now. He looked up as Harry continued to talk.

"You would probably have beautiful silky hair. It would probably be a shade of platinum blonde or as white as your fur. You would definitely have bright silver eyes and would be maybe a little paler than the average human. You would have a classy sense of style considering the fact that you like being pampered." Harry chuckled as he continued. "You would definitely have a sassy attitude." The ferret looked at him, confused as to whether Harry knew or not. "Maybe I'm just basing your human form off my first love's. Yeah, that's probably it." Harry's brows furrowed as his attention swayed from Draco and to his hand; a small red mark stood out against his tan skin on the back of his hand. Draco was shocked that he never noticed it before. Harry looked back up at him and emerald eyes met silver. He grinned. "You would definitely be hot." Draco was taken aback.

'Wait, what?!' Harry giggled as he turned onto his stomach and hid his face in his pillow, his blush reaching to his ears and the back of his neck. He felt like a little school girl telling her crush that she liked him for the first time. But this was a ferret he was thinking about. There was no way a ferret can become a human unless he was a magical creature. But Sirius said that the ferret had been stray. Not many magical creatures are strays unless they have been abandoned. He looked over to Draco who tilted his head in innocent concern. Harry smiled and hid his face again.

That night, Harry told him some more stories about how he learned about how to conjure his patronus and about what animals he had considered for his animagus form. Draco laid there silently as he listened, his tail swishing behind him lazily. "If only you were human, Draco. You're the only one that really listens to me." And with that, Harry fell asleep while Draco stayed up a bit longer. Harry looked so peaceful unlike when he's up in the daytime. He always looked so stressed no matter how big his smile. Draco transformed into a human once he heard Harry's soft snores and pulled him close.

Ever since that night that Ginny left, Draco transformed into a human to embrace Harry at night and always got away with it in the mornings when he woke up before him and transformed last minute. He let his chin rest on top of Harry's head and let his fingers run through Harry's hair. He stirred in Draco's arms for a minute. Draco looked down and let go for a minute in case Harry woke up. Harry didn't move so Draco hugged him close again, closed his eyes and slept with a smile. 'You'll understand soon. Hopefully...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, so I feel really bad for Ginny in this chapter but she deserved it. Anyway, I can't move an inch right now because my aunt's dogs are pushed up against my legs and I'm sitting here awkwardly on the couch while they try to climb onto my laptop so I have to go for now...see you next chapter!


	10. Father Can't Hear About This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 9! The first part of this chapter starts out a year after Chapter 8 and then time skips again. I'm so happy! This is the first time I've actually written so many chapters for a fanfic. I'm still in Hawaii and I think I'm starting to develop a dog allergy. I have no idea why but I'm always sneezing. I hope to God it's just my paranoia. Lol, have fun reading this chapter and let me know what you think! It's been quiet lately.

Now he's really done it. The shocked faces of the children made Draco want to fall into a black hole in the floor and disappear. The children found out about his secret. James and Albus picked up Lily from school on their way home from King's Cross since James had gone off to pick Albus up anyway. James graduated last year and was allowed to stay home now. Their father was at work today anyway. When the arrived home, the light was on. The thought that the house had been robbed frightened them. They had approached the house cautiously, opened the door as slowly as possible and ran straight to the living room to ambush anyone who had stayed.

"Petrificus Totalus!" James yelled as Draco, who had been watching TV, became stiff in his place. His eyes were wide and found that he couldn't move an inch. James and Al grabbed some rope from the closet in the hallway and tied him up before taking the spell off of him. "Guys, wait! It's me, Draco! Please, you have to believe me." Draco pleaded as he lay still on the floor in his restraints.

"Why should we believe you? Draco's a ferret. A stray one without any magical powers!" Albus yelled, his and James' wands pointing straight at him while Lily hid behind James. "You're only half right..." Draco said. Lily looked down and looked Draco in the eyes. "It's really him. Untie him." James looked down at his younger sister and looked back towards Draco. With a flick of his wand, the ropes unraveled themselves and Draco stood up.

He looked like he was in his early twenties. His skin was a light pale tone that glowed against his cool gray t-shirt and dark blue jeans; his feet were left bare. He was obviously healthy since his tight clothing left almost nothing to the imagination. He was built yet lean. Very healthy. Everything was brought together by his deep silver eyes that didn't look as calm and collected as they usually do. His face was really red as he looked down and tried to explain.

"U-um, guys. I have something I need to tell you..." James stopped him right there. "I think we can see for ourselves. How long have you been able to transform from a ferret into a human? or vice versa?" Draco looked up and foggy silver eyes met dark brown. "I have been able to transform from a human into a ferret for...I think about 26 years now. I'm 38 at the moment and I was able to transform at the age of 12. It's a family curse." Draco explained as he backed up. The kids looked up at him in shock. And not just from the fact that he was a human as well as a ferret.

"Y-you're 38?! You look like you're in your early twenties!" Albus pointed rudely at Draco. The man just stood there and his face was painted an even darker red. "U-um, thank you I guess. Now that I think about it, my physical appearance doesn't change as long as I'm in ferret form and I've only transformed into a human every once in a while..." He sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. Lily was hiding behind James' legs and her eyes were tearing up. "How come you never told us this? W-we would've loved you whether you were a ferret or not... Why did you lie to us?"

Draco sighed and looked down. He couldn't meet any of the children's eyes, especially Lily's. "I-I was scared that you would throw me out if you knew i wasn't the 'cute and fluffy' ferret you knew me as." His eyes widened suddenly as soon as he remembered the whole reason.

"G-guys, your father can't hear about this." James' eyes narrowed in suspicion. "And why not? This is very important, Draco. Or whatever your real name is." Draco nodded. "That, coincidentally, is my actual name. And the reason is the same as it is for you. I will be thrown out if I'm known. Please, I'm begging you. I literally have no other place to go. My family disowned me after they found out that they had a Squib for a child." Draco dropped to his knees and hid his face behind his hands, hoping that they will also hide his shame and the pathetic tears that rolled down his cheeks. James looked down and let go of his sister's hand that had tightened around his to the point that it hurt.

"Fine. I won't tell Dad about this. How long do you plan to lie to him though?" Draco looked up in surprise and picked himself off the ground to stand up straight in front of the kids, wiping his tears away on his sleeve. "I plan on telling him when I'm ready. I've been telling myself that it should be soon or that it'd be better if I didn't at all but now I have to tell him for sure since I wasn't expecting you guys to learn about this so soon. I would have to thank you guys though. Now I have a reason and the motivation to do this and not regret it."

Lily stepped away from her brother and towards Draco cautiously, as if if she were to take one more half-step, Draco would change back into a ferret or disappear all together. She looked up and saw the sincerity swimming in his silver eyes. This was real. Lily smiled softly and wrapped her arms around Draco's waist, burying her face into his shirt. Draco flinched at the unusual contact. He was used to it in ferret form, but in human form it was just awkward. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around her back and leaned down to kiss the top of her head once he was a little more comfortable. He smiled as James and Al walked forward and pulled them all into a group hug. He really did love these guys.

\- A year later

A small snore echoed throughout the bedroom as Harry slept in Draco's arms, still unaware that Draco was in human form. Draco ran his fingers through Harry's hair lovingly like he does every night and pulled back Harry's bangs to kiss his forehead. He moved away for a minute to kiss down Harry's face. First his forehead, then his nose, then both cheeks, and finally his lips. Only lightly though because if he tried for anything more than that, Harry might wake up. His forehead fell forward and met Harry's, his eyes focusing on Harry's lips. He thought for a moment before speaking to Harry in his sleep for the first time.

"I love you, Harry. After all this time, I started to gain feelings for you. Ever since you bought me from the shop, I've had my eyes on you and only you. I could only hope for you to feel the same as I do." Draco closed his eyes and sighed but he quickly opened his eyes in shock when he heard Harry mumble. "I love you too, Draco." Harry didn't show any signs of waking up after that so Draco kissed Harry's lips lightly again before closing his eyes and smiling. 'That's all I'll ever need to hear for the rest of my life.'

Draco woke to the feel of Harry's arms tightening around his waist. He squirmed a little before relaxing once Harry's arms let loose a tiny bit. He looked down at himself and then back up to Harry's peaceful smile that only showed itself when Harry had a very good night's sleep. It used to be a rare occurrence (specifically around the month of the divorce) but became a usual sight in the mornings. He smiled before falling back asleep. He had no reason to transform anymore. After maybe an hour or so after falling asleep, he felt himself being pushed off the bed and falling on his face. He woke up and jumped off the ground before being tackled back down by Harry.

"W-who are you and why are you here? And what have you done with my ferret?" Draco tried moving around to get into a more comfortable position before sighing and giving up. "I'm your ferret." It took a minute for Harry to understand what was going on before Draco realized how ridiculous that sounded. "What do you mean? That doesn't make any sense." Harry asked, his hands still holding up Draco's above his head tightly.

"Since when has anything made sense since you turned 11, Harry? It's me. I'm Draco." Harry quickly let Draco's hands free but still stayed straddled on Draco's waist in case he tried to do something. "T-that's true. For a second, I thought I had gone to a bar last night and picked up someone. Although, now that I think about it, I don't really fancy going to bars in the first place unless I'm very distressed or just plain sad." Harry looked off to the distance in thought before looking down to meet Draco's eyes. "Who are you really?"

Draco tried his best to keep his eyes away from Harry's chest which was visible under the large neck hole of Harry's shirt and instead stare longingly at Harry's neck. He wasn't paying attention to Harry's question until Harry noticed where Draco was staring before pulling up his shirt to hide his neck and chest. This broke Draco's trance and he shook his head a bit before focusing on Harry's reddened face. "I told you already. I'm Draco. Your ferret that's lived here for the past 2 and a half years. If you help me up, I'll explain everything." Draco lifted his upper body on his elbows, but Harry's hand pushed him back down, his hand staying on Draco's chest. Draco's face flushed pink.

"No. You'll tell me everything right now in the position you're in." Draco raised his eyebrow and Harry knew he made a mistake. All the worry and embarrassment that swam in Draco's eyes seemed to have completely ceased to exist, instead replaced by mischief and pride.

"Well, the Malfoy curse had caught up with me at the age of 12 and I gained the power to transform from a human to a ferret at will. It was kind of like transforming into an animagus but it was different. I just had to think of a ferret to transform into one while the process of an animagus was much more complex." Draco explained as his hand started to caress Harry's thigh. Harry flinched and turned a bright red before nodding for Draco to continue his story. Draco smirked before continuing.

"Since I was a squib and my parents didn't want a retarded child, they threw me out. I ran around for so many years through different cities, countries, etc. I never had a real family and never started any relationships or anything like that. I was very unhappy and was very stressed at the thought that I was to remain like that for the rest of my life. I had just arrived at London and before I knew what was going on, I was chased all the way to Sirius' pet shop by a stray dog that was trying to eat me whole. I stayed as a ferret for those many years of wandering, mind you. My human form stayed the same and only aged when I turned into a human. My aging stopped every time I transformed into a ferret. That's why I look very young for a 38 year old."

Harry's eyes widened as he had just realized that the man in front of him did look pretty handsome and young. The hand that had been on his thigh had now moved up under his shirt to pet his side; the other hand glided softly from Harry's hair to his cheek, loving the tan skin that seemed to glow against his own. He felt Harry's skin shiver under his touch.

"I was rescued by Sirius from the dog. I was scared out of my mind. You don't understand the fear that had swelled up inside of me each time I was almost killed throughout my life. It began to have a numbing sensation since I was so used to it that I was just about ready to accept my fate. I was taken in by Sirius and then by you, who showed about as much kindness as Sirius. It honestly took me a while to accept my feelings but I did and now I'm so happy to finally show you who I really am." His finger traced Harry's bottom lip before he leaned forward and the gap between them decreased to nothing. Harry's eyes widened for a moment before fluttering closed.

Draco couldn't believe it. Harry wasn't resisting. Although it was obvious that Harry wanted it, Draco wouldn't allow himself to take advantage just yet. He broke the kiss and looked Harry straight in the eye.

"I love you, Harry." Harry leaned back away and sighed. He got off of Draco and walked out of the room. Draco picked himself up and followed Harry downstairs and into the kitchen, where Harry was already setting up the stove to cook breakfast. Draco watched as Harry moved back and forth from the refrigerator to the pan that was set up above the preheating stove and sat down at the dining table. He crossed his arms on the table and let his head relax, his eyes watching as Harry cooked up some scrambled eggs and bacon. He smiled as his plate was set before him and began to eat. 'Things could've gone worse.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I'm not gonna leave the story off at this. There's more to learn and understand about Harry and how he connects Draco to his past. I'm actually gonna start writing Chapter 10 tomorrow and then write another side story. I love side stories ^-^ Anyways, please review and let me know what's up.


	11. Mugs Not Muggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hei, guys! It's been a while since the last chapter. I have been going to summer school lately and homework during the summer IS NOT FUN. I had also been looking for a new beta so let's welcome -pearlydewdrop-! I owe a lot lol. Anyway, this is Chapter 10 and I hope you enjoy it!

Draco sneezed. "Ugh, why does it have to be so cold here? I'm freezing." He snuggled back into the couch in his blanket, his eyes droopy and his nose a bright red. James handed him a tissue and went back to playing his video game. It was bitingly cold this December, unlike most other years.

A powerful blizzard was whirling to life outside and the streets were completely blocked; one couldn't even hope to see more than a foot in front of them. Lily was cradled into Draco's side as she continued to watch her favourite TV show on her tablet. Draco looked over her shoulder out of curiosity to see what she was watching as Lily giggled. On the screen, Draco could see three cartoon animals dancing around in a park when suddenly, a truck drove through the park and brutally ran over them. There were some incredibly graphic images that made him want to barf. Draco's eyes widened considerably as he turned away in shock while Lily continued to giggle before looking up when Albus walked into the media room with Harry and started reading his book on the plush seat in the corner.

Harry had become a little distant since Draco's confession but always talked to him when it was necessary. He always made sure to keep away from him by at least a foot or two. Draco frowned a little as Harry sat down on the other side of the couch and watched him as he set down a tray of hot chocolate in mugs that were painted in a variety of colours.

In the summer, the family had gone to a pottery workshop in the mall and painted mugs to their liking. All the mugs had their own initials. Lily's was pink with little stars surrounding the 'L.' James' was a galaxy patterned mug, his 'J' sticking out in white. Albus' mug was painted red with gold outlining, a Golden Snitch painted beside the 'A'. Harry's was similar to Albus's. His was red and gold striped, the Gryffindor symbol painted on the other side of the mug, while a proud 'H' was painted in the front. Draco's was the same except the colours were green and silver, the Slytherin symbol was painted instead of Gryffindor, and instead of an 'H', there was a 'D.'

When Draco first got his mug, he had questioned everything about the House and its symbol. Harry didn't have the heart to tell him that more bad people had come from that particular House than any other. He avoided the bad people subject and instead told the blonde about the good things associated with Slytherin House. He was always blushing when Draco stared at him as he spoke. He felt a little happy inside but panicked if Draco ever got too close. He didn't understand what was going on. He never felt like this when he started going out with Ginny or even when they were just friends.

Draco snapped out of it when he saw Harry get up to pick out a book from one of the many shelves. Harry stood there for a minute reading the summary before sitting back down, completely ignoring Draco. Draco's eyes narrowed before turning back to the screen. He failed to notice Harry keeping watch of him over the edge of his book. Draco leaned over to grab his and Lily's mugs from the tray in front of Harry who quickly looked back to his book, hoping Draco didn't realize that he wasn't actually reading. After a minute or two of just sitting there comfortably, the tension was too overwhelming so Harry broke the silence.

"It's almost Christmas, guys. What do you want for Christmas?" Albus and James looked up while Lily squeaked. "Draco, what do you want for Christmas? I want to get a new dollhouse!" Draco smiled at her. "I don't know yet. I'll think about it." But Draco already knew what he wanted for Christmas. He looked over to Harry who was secretly writing a list on a piece of paper he had slipped in front of his book. Harry caught his eye and blushed. He knew.

Harry nodded to James who had just finished his list and listened as Albus started his own. Draco sighed, got up, and set his empty mug back onto the tray before making his way to the bedroom.

Despite Harry's distance issue, he was strangely okay with Draco sleeping in the same bed as him but warned him already that if he tried anything, Harry wouldn't hesitate to hex him into next week. Draco kept his distance and stared blankly at the wall every night, slightly regretting his confession. If he hadn't confessed, he would have Harry in his arms every night like before.

Draco stepped into the bedroom and flopped onto the bed, sighing as his face hit the cool pillow. He had given it some thought and realized that now, he wasn't lying to his family. Everything was happening in honesty and he would be given another chance to let Harry understand him as a human.

He sat up instantly when he heard footsteps and looked up to see Harry leaning on the doorframe. His eyes weren't meeting his as they seemed to find interest in the floor instead, his arms crossed and his left foot scratching sheepishly behind his right.

"Draco, I have to talk to you about something." Draco turned back to his pillow, buried his face into it while fiddling with his fingers. Harry looked up when he didn't hear a reply and sighed, walking forward before dropping himself onto the bed next to Draco. He poked Draco's cheek and smiled when Draco's ears turned red.

"Draco, face me. This is important." It took a moment for Draco to think it over before he turned his head a bit, his eye peeking up from the surface of the pillow. "You are that boy from the robe shop, aren't you? The one that I told you about years ago? My first love..."

Draco stared and nodded. "Why didn't you tell me, Draco? Not just about you being that boy I had met, but the fact that you were actually a human?" Draco looked back at his pillow before continuing quietly. "I-I was scared. I didn't know what you would think of me before". Draco stopped to gauge Harry's expression before continuing. "Would you thrown me out if you found out or would you have reported me to the wizarding world? I came up with so many possibilities out of paranoia that I didn't believe in a confession anymore until that night. You told me everything. That you would have loved for me to become a human and talk with you and love you. And I do. Sometime during all this it became true, Harry. I love you". Draco smiled softly and added as a conclusion. "It wasn't a coincidence that you based my human figure on that boy and the fact that you named me Draco. I don't remember if I ever told you my name back then. Did I?" Harry's face was red. He shook his head as he spoke up to reassure the blonde.

"You didn't. And I did not plan on throwing you out and I still don't want to. You are a member of our family now, Draco."

Draco looked up and smirked. "Is there a chance that I can become more than family to you, Harry?" Harry buried his face into his own pillow.

"M-maybe..." Draco scooted over and rolled on top of Harry, smiling when he made a small sound of discomfort. "Is that a yes or a no?" Harry pushed Draco off of him. "Y-yes."

Draco smiled and hugged Harry tightly as if he was going to disappear.

"I love you, Harry." He felt Harry flinch in his arms before relaxing and wrapping his arms around Draco in return. "I-I love you, too." Draco tilted Harry's head up by his chin and their lips met. Harry's eyes closed as he felt Draco's lips on his. Draco closed his too and pulled Harry closer.

Harry moaned as he felt himself getting pushed back against the mattress, a hand sliding up his leg. He buried his hands in Draco's hair, which was usually brushed back and gelled but was now fluffy and free. He gasped as he felt the hand on his leg grab his crotch gently and backed away. Draco sat there shocked as he saw Harry fall back off the bed and onto the floor. Draco clamped his hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter as he saw Harry blushing while pushing himself off the ground, sitting up. "Don't laugh at me. I panicked."

Draco couldn't stop chuckling and rolled onto his back, cracking up. Harry glared playfully and jumped onto the bed, landing on Draco. "Ack! Don't do that! It hurts." Draco laughed as Harry rolled back and forth. "Good, it's supposed to. That'll teach you not to laugh at me."

This was not normal middle aged man behaviour but Harry didn't care. He never had any fun when Ginny was around and only around Draco could he act like a mischievous teenager again. Draco didn't mind of course. He loved to see Harry smile and laugh. If this was what it took, he would grant Harry's wish. He lunged forward and started to tickle Harry's sides. "N-no! Not my sides! No, Draco-o!"

Draco straddled the other man and held up Harry's arms above his head with one hand while the other continued its previous activities. Harry laughed and his eyes started to tear as he struggled against Draco but the other man was too strong. Draco's arm started to get tired so he stopped and fell onto Harry.

"Ow, Draco. My stomach hurts from laughing too much. Get off me." Draco shook his head and rested against Harry's chest. His heartbeat started to slow a bit and his breathing evened out. He purred as he felt Harry's fingers run through his hair and massage his scalp. Harry closed his eyes and smiled while Draco's fingers played with the hem of his shirt.

A week later

Draco woke with Harry in his arms and Lily bouncing on the top of their bed in her light pink nightgown.

"Draco! Papa! Wake up, it's Christmas!" she said as she bounced off the bed and landed gracefully on her feet before running out of the room to wake up her brothers. Draco moved over a little to get up and looked down when he noticed his arm being dragged back to bed. Harry was pulling his sleeve down.

"Harry, wake up. It's Christmas." Draco said as he leaned down and kissed Harry lightly. Harry groaned as he stretched his arms and rolled onto his stomach. "I don't wanna go." Harry mumbled into the pillow. Draco smirked and called for Lily.

"Lily, your papa needs some help getting up. Please get me a bucket with ice and some water." Lily giggled as she poked her father in the side. He jumped up as soon as he heard 'ice' and glared at Draco. "You wouldn't dare." Draco smirked and leaned forward, their faces an inch apart. "I would."

Lily giggled again as she rushed out to grab the ice bucket. Harry sighed as he lifted himself off the bed and walked over to his closet to find his robe since it was very chilly that morning. Lily ran back in with the bucket and sneaked behind Harry; Draco just sat amused on the bed's edge as she creeped even closer. Harry jumped as he felt his pants being pulled back and ice dumped down his boxers. "LILY!"

Lily ran as fast as she could out of the room and down the stairs. Harry jumped up and down trying to get the ice out of his boxers while Draco fell back onto the bed and laughed. "S-she really got you! I was just joking. I totally didn't expect her to actually do it!".

Harry glared at him and started to whack him with a pillow. Draco was chased all the way downstairs and Harry stopped when he saw his children staring at him, waiting eagerly with puppy dog eyes for their father to give them permission to open their presents. Harry nodded as he and Draco sat down together on the couch. They all separated the presents by name.

Draco smiled as he received 4 while Harry laughed as he was given a big one and a small one. They kept themselves from unwrapping their own first. Lily giggled and ran up to thank her father and Draco when she unwrapped her new dollhouse and several little boxes with dolls. She also got a stack of new picture books and children's classics. She hugged them both tightly.

"Thank you!" She ran back to help Albus unwrap his. James was confused when he unwrapped a box containing only a keyring with a single key on it. "What is this, Dad?" Harry grinned. "Go check the garage."

James' face lit up as he got up and ran to the garage. "He could've at least opened my present first." Draco pouted. Harry grinned smugly.

"Hahaha. He loves me more". Harry said before asking. "By the way, how were you able to afford presents for them in the first place?" Draco smiled as he looked up to the ceiling as if deciding whether he should tell Harry or not. He thought for a moment.

"James is the only one that knows this but once you guys found out about me, I decided to quit hiding and get a job in the mall. I won't tell you where in the mall though". Draco grinned before continuing. "I only go to work when James can take care of the house. You've been going to work more lately so I have been getting more hours and earning more money. I was able to buy you your present as well as everyone else's". Draco turned to Harry, his eyes gleaming. "Speaking of presents, open yours."

Harry smiled as he looked down at the small parcel. He unwrapped the silver wrapping and his fingers traced the edges of the box to find the small latch. He flipped up the lid and his eyes widened.

Inside was a small gold necklace with a locket decorated with small emeralds. He took the necklace out of the box and looked up into Draco's eyes. Draco smiled. "The color reminded me of your eyes". The honesty was evident in Draco's voice as he spoke. "The jewel is nice, but I still don't think it can compare to your eyes. Your emeralds are the only jewels I will ever need." Harry blushed at Draco's cheesy statement but leaned forward to give him a give a quick kiss on the lips.

They jumped at the same time when they heard Albus laugh and hug them both. "Look! Look at my new Firebolt!. It's the fastest broom in the world!. Slytherin won't be able to beat Gryffindor with this!". Albus grinned as he mounted the broom and zoomed off out of the house with Lily holding on by wrapping her arms around his waist. "Not too fast, Al!" Lily screamed.

James ran back into the living room and hugged the both of them. After he had thanked them over and over, he ran back into the garage and the two older men heard the roar of James' new motorcycle.

"When did you buy James a motorcycle?". Draco looked over to Harry who smiled. "I didn't buy it. Sirius gave it to me to give to James." Draco looked over to the garage, impressed.

"Here, Draco. Open yours." Harry handed Draco a small box too. Draco looked at it for a minute and started to unwrap the gold wrapping. The box was a simple white cardboard box that was no bigger than his palm. He took the lid off and sat there shocked.

Inside was a silver watch with little diamonds shining around the clock's face. Draco smirked and looked over at Harry. "Cartier or Rolex?"

Harry punched him in the arm and glared. "It shouldn't have to be an expensive brand to make you happy." Draco laughed and put it on. "I'm joking. I did come from a fancy family but I never really appreciated the expensive stuff they bought me. I only acted as if I liked them to appease my mother and to show off". Draco paused before continuing. "Showing off my wealth was the only way to defend myself against bullies. I was pretty malnourished and was tiny". Draco smiled down at the watch, a token of Harry's love. "Of course, this is one I will cherish for the longest time." Draco put the box down. Harry's eyes narrowed before he stood up and pulled Draco up with him. They stood up straight. Harry's eyes narrowed even more when he noticed that Draco was 3-4 inches taller than him and poked him in the stomach. "Not tiny."

Draco laughed and kissed Harry. "Thank you."

The two backed away though when the doorbell rang. It was Ginny, carrying two garbage bags full of gifts. "Hi! I decided to bring my gifts personally this year!" She pushed past Harry and Draco to make her way into the living room.

Harry groaned as Draco pulled him close and into the living room. "What are you doing here?" Draco asked. Ginny didn't turn around. "I want shared custody."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, many thanks to -pearlydewdrop- for helping me out! A side story and Chapter 11 are on its way! Please review or comment and let me know what you think! Btw, the show that Lily was watching is actually a real show called Happy Tree Friends. It's really fucked up.


	12. Christmas Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta that did a pretty fast and amazing job with this chapter! It turned out really well if I must say so myself and I am really happy that this story is doing so well ^-^ Please leave reviews so I can continue to write this story! I've been busy and sleepy and my period makes me want to stab myself repeatedly with a knife until I die of blood loss...

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Lily exclaimed in surprise as she came running to hug her mother. Albus stayed in the living room polishing his new broom. She gave her a hug but let go after she noticed the look Draco gave Ginny. Draco glared so hard it looked like his stare was capable of burning actual holes into her head. Ginny sensed it, turned around and gasped.

"U-um, who are you and what are you doing here?". She questioned before looking from Harry to Draco. "Am I missing something?".

Harry stepped in front of Draco and gave her a neutral look that could morph into a glare any given moment should the situation arise.

"Some things did change". Harry clarified as he continued on to tell Ginny of how his and the kids' lives had changed since she had left.

"Draco takes care of the kids when I'm not around. He's been taking great care of them in your place so I don't see why you think you can just barge in here and say that you want shared custody". Harry looked his former wife up and down, disappointed at what this had come to but confident in the life he, Draco and the kids had built together. "This whole thing was finalized years ago. It was you who didn't want the children anymore." Harry stated, his arms crossed to make himself feel stronger than he actually was. He was the one in power now.

Draco walked to the living room to leave Harry and Ginny alone and to make sure the kids weren't listening but found James and Albus hiding behind the living room door with cups pressed onto the door. "Come on, guys. Leave them alone and open your other presents." He led them back to the Christmas tree where Lily was staring at her brothers' pile of presents.

Ginny kept her eye on Draco as he took care of the kids but she quickly turned back to Harry who, at that point, had been glaring at the look Ginny had been giving his boyfriend. "Seriously though, Harry. Who is that? Is he really just a nanny?" Ginny asked innocently. Harry's glare hardened.

"Why do you want to know? It doesn't matter to you in any way especially since you were just leaving." Harry said before heading to the kitchen to make himself some coffee. He was always a little grumpy in the morning but had made an exception for his children. Only now was a headache coming on. Ginny followed after him and sat down at the dining table while Harry fixed up a cup of tea for her too. He almost broke the china as he placed it in front of her, his own mug in his other hand.

'She still doesn't know that Draco's the ferret. I have to keep it like that until she leaves...' Harry thought as Ginny's fingers played with the handle of her cup.

"I just came to talk to you about the shared custody and give the children their gifts". She took a deep breath before continuing and getting to the core of the issue. "I talked this over with my lawyer and he suggested I spend some time back here, maybe a couple of months or so, to get used to things again. My lawyer was planning on contacting you first but since it's Christmas, I thought it would be a nice surprise for the children to know that their mother is coming back." Ginny said calmly before taking a sip of her tea. Harry sighed and sat down. "You can't just come in here and say that. You don't make the decisions here anymore. I do and I think the children are doing fine without you. It's time to move on, Ginny."

He looked up from the table to see Ginny's eyes watering and her lip quivering. "I gave birth to them, Harry. I can at least spend 3 last months with them. The children aren't property. Let them make the decision!" She suddenly stood up and made her way to the living room, Harry and the half empty tea cup forgotten. Harry sighed again and followed her. Ginny raised her voice so Lily, Albus and James would hear her.

"Children! I need you guys to make a decision. My lawyer suggested that I stay here for a couple of months and see if I can get used to things again. I need you to make the decision." Draco and the children looked up at their father, who nodded.

James was the first to speak up. "Mom, I don't think it's safe for my siblings and for Dad if you were to stay here for even another day. Who knows what's going through your mind? I've known you my whole life and I didn't even suspect that you would do something so vile as to poison our father with your tricks and potions. Now I know better and I say no." Ginny stood there in silence, her eyes narrowing but she let herself relax and take a deep breath before glancing at Lily.

"I wouldn't mind Mama staying here. I honestly kind of missed her but I don't want her to hurt Papa again. I say yes and long as Mama promises not to." Lily pouted but smiled as her mother smiled back.

"Albus, sweetie. What do you think?" Draco kept an eye on Ginny the entire time. He noticed how the different looks she gave to each reply. 'She is up to something.' he decided and looked over to Albus, who was struggling to make his own decision. Ginny was giving him a hopeful look while Harry had his eyes closed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. Finally, Albus decided.

"Mom, I agree with James and Lily. I think there are bad consequences to you staying here but as long as you don't hurt any of us or change anything, I'm fine with you being around". Albus paused for a moment before considering the other side of the equation. "But that's all you're going to do. If you try to change anything or hurt any of us in any way, you will be thrown out immediately."

Ginny couldn't decide whether she was happy or pissed off but she nodded anyway and turned around to face Harry. "Well? The children have made their decision. I'll move in by tonight."

She walked past him, her chin held high, and left the house. James followed her out to lock the door and brought back the bags full of presents. After opening up all the presents, the family decided to go out for lunch. After eating and packing for their night at the Burrow, Draco confronted Harry.

"Harry, why didn't you tell her the truth? That I wasn't just some nanny instead your boyfriend?" Harry looked up from his luggage and kissed Draco on the cheek.

"I don't know what she is capable of anymore. You wouldn't be counted as someone special to me if she decides to harm anyone that I love. She will only think of you as a nanny. A stranger." Harry went back to packing while Draco sat at the edge of the bed, his luggage already packed. After a minute of silence, Draco finally let Harry know what was on his mind. "I saw the look she was giving me. I don't like it. It's either she knows or she's going to try and involve me in something. One or the other is her plan most likely". Harry looked up at this.

"Are you sure she was looking at you specifically?" Draco nodded. "Pretty sure. Do you remember that time when Albus was taken and hidden by that hippogriff? Hagrid had called to tell you about it but I acted as if I was a friend of yours that was taking care of the house while you were away". Draco sighed tiredly but desperation was still evident in his eyes. "I had to call Ginny after that because I was still just a ferret to you. I couldn't call you so I had Ginny pass the message. She knows what my voice sounds like. I can't speak in front of her otherwise she will know." Harry nodded and locked the latches on his luggage before he realized something. "So it was you that made that call? You're the one named Tom?" Draco laughed and nodded. "Yeah. I panicked so I just said the first name that popped up."

Harry laughed too and shook his head. "I had freaked out when Ginny said that there was a complete stranger at my house. Now I know." Draco blushed before lying down in the bed. "Hehe sorry about that. You did seem concerned when you got home."

Harry punched his arm playfully before lifting his luggage off the bed and onto the floor. "Do me a favor and bring this downstairs for me. I need to get something. I kind of forgot where it was." Draco nodded, got off the bed and began to pull the luggage downstairs. Harry looked back once he heard Draco leave the room and dove down to the floor after grabbing a box from the depths of his closet. He stared at the box before opening the little latch. He flipped the lid up and took out the small sphere. He got this as a gift from Hermione the day he divorced Ginny. It was an magical device that told the future of up to 6 people. The colour of the sphere turned green or red to indicate whether or not the people were in any danger or were going to be in any danger and turned. He just had to put the hairs of the people needed into a small hole of the side of the sphere.

He didn't think he would have to resort to something like this but it was necessary. Draco and the children did have a point. Ginny is very capable of anything now. He placed the sphere back into the box and locked the latch before putting it into his backpack. He pulled his backpack on just as Draco walked in.

"Ready?" Harry nodded and followed Draco out. The family left for the Weasley's to celebrate the holiday, Ginny excluded.

Of course, Sirius and Remus crashed the party. The family enjoyed opening more gifts and putting on their Weasley jumpers. Hot chocolate and cookies were passed out after the feast and the children were knocked out around 2 in the morning.

Draco had fallen asleep on the couch and Harry's eyes were just about to close when he remembered Ginny. 'She's probably moving in her stuff right about now". Harry thought, concerned before silently reassuring himself. "Oh well. If she ever tries anything, I already have wards in the house. It'll be fine.' He closed his eyes and fell asleep in Draco's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geo class is so boring -.-. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks again to my beta! Please leave reviews and I hope I don't kill myself before the first chapter.


	13. Lube and Condoms and Handcuffs, Oh My

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, guys! Sorry this chapter is a little late, my beta's computer crashed but she got through it and still did amazing work so I have her to thank for this! This is about how Draco chose his job although it doesn't actually tell about how he got the job. THE ORIGIN OF HIS CAREER!

Draco squirmed in his sleep before waking up to the humming of the car. He panicked for a few seconds before calming down in recognition of his surroundings. 'What the hell? Oh right...we were gonna go to the mall today."

He soon lost interest though as shopping was never really his thing. 'Meh, I don't need to be awake for this.' He mused before closing his eyes as he felt Lily stroking the fur on the nape of his neck. He rolled over on to his back when he felt the itchy harness scratching his underbelly in the most uncomfortable way. This left him in a vulnerable position if the car stopped moving.

As soon as the car parked in the parking lot, his whole body was thrown over on to Lily's lap. Albus took off his seatbelt and ran out the car door, the leash pulling Draco forward.

"Albus! That leash is connected to Draco, you know! The poor thing flew to the floor!". Lily cried.

Albus stopped running and looked down. Draco was recovering from the fall on the floor. The platinum blonde ferret fluffed up his fur and jumped out, glaring at the dark and messy haired teen who just ignored it and continued to run for the mall entrances. Lily followed him soon after along with James who was then proceeded by Harry who locked the car and walked after them.

The family split up once they got through the doors. Lily dragged her father with her and ran straight for the toy store while Albus and James headed in the direction of the video game store. James and Albus already had their own cell phones so they would be okay by themselves.

Lily on the other hand was prone to getting lost if she was not with an adult so Harry followed her everywhere.

After walking out of the toy store, Lily and Harry, who was carrying about 3-4 bags at once, met the two brothers in the food court. Draco ate some steak scraps from Albus' meal and waited until the rest of the family finished.

One store in particular caught his eye as he waited patiently for the family to stop eating. He never usually went inside the more dark and sketchy stores unless he was with his father in Knockturn Alley. That stopped. This specific one was tugging on his mind the whole time so he waited and waited for his golden opportunity. Harry soon left Lily with her siblings and said that he was going to the bookstore.

"Now kids". Harry said. "Stay together so you don't get lost and keep Draco with you and on his leash at all times".

For Draco, Harry's message went in one ear and out the other, his eyes still concentrated on the store. Draco looked over to see Harry heading for the bookstore. Just as soon as Harry was out of sight, he jumped off of Albus's lap, his leash, still connected to his harness, flying behind him as he ran for the doors of the shop in question.

He could hear the kids yelling after him but didn't stop or pay any attention to them until he reached the entrance of the store. No one put any heed to him as he crawled inside and hid under the shelves of beanies and shirts. He looked up and saw a long rack of several belts, accessories, backpacks and mature games. The counter was surrounded by rows of shelves that had a large array of candies, bracelets, and...condoms? Draco stared at them before he noticed someone walking towards him.

He backed up farther against the wall and ran to another corner of the store, almost running into some shelves of cups and glasses. He glared at the person that had leaned down to grab a shirt from the bottom shelf. Draco looked up again to his left this time and saw shelves of throw blankets and more mature games. He looked to his right and froze.

Hanging on the pink metallic wall were several dildos, wands, bottles and tubes of lube, lingerie, and other sexy costumes. There was a specific side of the wall that had handcuffs, nipple clamps, and other kinky stuff.

Draco ran along the wall to get a closer look, almost running into a small stand of pornographic magazines. He made sure to stay hidden as he looked through the magazine rack, his little claws leaving tiny holes on the plastic.

The magazines at the back of the rack were gay and bisexual ones. One specific image displayed a raven-haired person with bright green eyes, black rimmed rectangular glasses propped up at the end of his nose. It wasn't Harry of course since there was no scar on his forehead but there was a really close resemblance.

The model was posed on a black leather couch and lay there in all his naked glory, his green eyes staring last fully at the camera as if to seduce Draco and tempt him to suddenly jump into the pages and join him.

'This isn't Harry though.' Draco repeated in his head over and over again to keep his arousal at bay. He heard someone calling his name. 'Harry?'. Draco thought. He turned around and saw Harry enter the store. The blonde ferret ran back to his previous spot under the t-shirt shelves and stood up on his hind legs, ready for Harry to find him and pick him up.

Harry looked down and sighed in relief. "There you are, Draco. Come on. You gave the kids a fright." Draco felt himself being picked up and he nibbled Harry's thumb affectionately before jumping onto his shoulder to get comfortable. As Harry walked out of the store, his bag hanging loosely around his wrist, Draco looked back into the store longingly. He took note of the name of the shop and where in the mall it was situated. 'Spencer's, huh? I need to remember that the next time we come back.' Draco thought as he heard the children running up after their father.

"Papa, you found him! Where was he?" Harry took ahold of the leash and looked down at Lily, who was carrying around her brand new doll. "I found him in there," he pointed to the store before frowning, "Never go in there, Lily. There's some pretty bad stuff in there." Lily nodded and hugged her doll tighter. "I never liked that place, Papa. It's all dark and scary in there and the only dolls they have for sale are scary ones. I walked in there once. Albus was with me and he bought something there, I think." Lily pointed at her brother who stood still for a moment.

Harry turned and frowned at Albus, who turned red and scratched the back of his head.

Harry suddenly became stern."And what were you doing in there, Albus? Was there any reason why you just HAD to go in there whether your sister was with you or not?"

Albus looked down to the ground, suddenly very interested in his feet and shook his head sheepishly.

"I-I was just buying some candy. I couldn't leave Lily alone and James was looking through the bookstore. This was about 4 years ago anyway..."

Harry sighed in defeat and relief as the family continued to walk to the car in silence, Draco nuzzling his head against Harry's neck to offer him some kind of comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter and yes, Draco now works at Spencer's XD. This was obviously set before Harry and the family knew about him. Please review to let me know what you think!


	14. Workaholic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO HAPPYYYYY! Finally updated! Took me a while to write this and also, I don't plan on writing anything too sexual until maybe...the 3rd or 2nd to last chapter. Just telling you guys ahead of time. Thanks again to my beta!

Ginny was shocked.

Lily and Albus had been glaring at her for the past few minutes now. James had stormed out of the room a little earlier, obviously irritated by the fact that his mother had came in just to sit next to Draco and talk. Although she noticed the other children's distaste for her actions, she didn't know that Draco wasn't too happy about it either. His face was contorted in disgust and seemed very unhappy.

Ginny's whole body was pushed tightly against his side and he was on the verge of pushing her off the couch and out the door, but remembered the agreement he made with Harry the night before.

"Draco, we can't tell her about your...situation. You said the Ministry didn't know about your transformations? If they found out, who knows what will happen to you. The Muggles are not that bad because they don't understand and won't believe her if she actually did squeal on you to them but it's not safe in an way. Just try to tolerate her for now and then she'll be gone in a blink." Draco blinked and laughed when Harry glared playfully at him. "Seriously, Draco". Harry had paused before warning his blonde boyfriend. " I saw the way she was looking at you and I hope you know how dangerous she can get if she desires something, Ginny will try just about anything."

"Draco seemed repulsed by the idea of what Harry was insinuating. He couldn't believe serious, could he?

"You mean that bitch fancies me? No way in hell. Nope. No. I'm not going to tolerate that if we are all going to be living under the same roof for the next 3 months." Draco shook his head dramatically and Harry sighed before adding.

"Just be cautious around her and tolerate it for at least a week. If things get out of hand, I'll step in and deal with her myself." Draco pouted and leaned forward to let his head rest on Harry's shoulder.

They sat there cross-legged on their bed for a moment before Draco suggested something, his eyes had widened almost comically in mischief.

"Harry, I have an idea that should drive her out forever." Draco laughed at the look of horror on Harry's face.

"NO. No, I do not plan on killing her. I will let you know if I ever decide to go that far but that's not the case at the moment. I mean, what if I transform in front of her? I know you're trying to warn me but remember that I can transform whenever I want? The Ministry can't use spells on a Squib with an inheritance. The only people she can turn to are the Muggles and even they will only see a ferret. I'll be fine."

Harry's eyes widened in astonishment. He didn't think of that. It was true that the Ministry wouldn't be able to use spells to force Draco to reveal his true form because he did not have any magical blood. And the Muggles wouldn't believe her either. This could work.

" Even just thinking about this plan around her will actually help to make her at least a little more tolerable". Draco told the other man with a grin.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, that could work. When do you plan on transforming?"

Draco stayed silent for a minute, trying to analyze his plan in a way that would work out with the best result.

"I need to get close to her as a human and earn her trust. It'll leave a bigger impact". Draco paused, his face contorted in concentration. "Because of this and because she obviously now has trust issues, it'll take a while. Not sure how long though."

Harry nodded again, this made perfect sense and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked in a concerned voice.

Harry released the breath he did not know he was holding, he needed to vent somewhere and considering the man he loved was listening... "Everything was perfect until she decided to barge in here and take control. She couldn't be considerate of other people's lives for once. She thinks she's doing the right thing by coming back in here and taking care of the children she abandoned but it doesn't work that way in this family. And it shouldn't be her having trust issues. I was the one that had half of my life controlled and wasted by a love potion. I definitely don't regret having my children though. They mean the world to me."

Draco nodded and kissed Harry on the forehead, his arms wrapping around Harry's waist.

"It's just 3 months and you can kick her out as soon as she makes a suspicious move." Harry nodded again and groaned as Draco kissed down his jawline towards the direction of his neck. He left a trail of small love bites marching downward in the direction of his collarbone. He nipped gently before aggressively sucking on Harry's adam's apple.

Harry half heartedly pulled away. He couldn't let this go any further. Not for now.

"D-Draco, we can't. She'll see the marks and know that something's up." Draco groaned before leaning back. "She's gonna stop us from getting intimate too, right?" Harry blushed but smirked when Draco pouted.

"It was your plan." Draco fell back onto the bed and groaned again.

Draco was more than happy enough to pull his arm away when Ginny stood up and announced that she was going to get some drinks and offered the others. They rejected and she shrugged before walking to the kitchen and quickly began to busy herself by making a cup of coffee.

Once she was out of sight, Draco sighed in relief and finally relaxed for the first time that night.

Lily noticed his frustration and exhaled, releasing a heavy sigh before standing up from her little play area and running over to the couch, plopping herself onto Draco's lap. She laughed as Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you okay, Draco? Please deal with Mama until she's gone. Papa, James, Al, and I all appreciate how hard you're working to keep her satisfied."

Draco sat there shocked; he didn't expect such big words from the little one but smiled and thanked her.

He let her jump off his lap and make her way back to her dolls and other toys before standing up and hurrying up the stairs to Harry's office. Harry had been in there the whole night and showed no signs of coming out until bed time.

He knocked but heard nothing in reply. "Harry, love? Are you okay?" Draco asked, concerned. He waited for a moment until he heard a small mumble that sounded a lot like, "I'm fine." and sighed.

"Okay then. Don't work too hard, yeah?" Harry agreed and Draco nodded. He turned around and walked into their bedroom before falling face first onto the bed. He toed off his slippers and turned to his side, hugging Harry's pillow to his chest.

The next day...

'It's been a month and a half already. What's taking so long?' Harry complained in his head as he wrote aggressively on his parchment, the quill threatening to rip a huge hole into his day's work. He had been sulking and doing his work in his study the whole day and only went outside to get a snack, drink, or use the restroom. Ginny and the children had gone off with Draco so he stayed in the house alone.

He hadn't noticed when Draco was being dragged out of the house by Ginny against his will earlier in the day. Even though he spent his entire day in his study doing work, he had only finished barely a quater of what had to be done since his mind was still confused angry and more than a little annoyed.

'Don't tell me Ginny's trying to seduce Draco? But Draco tells me every night that he loves me and for Ginny's potion to work, Draco would need feelings for her in the first place. Ginny's a charming woman though so she might not even need it'. Harry thought all of this glumly before stopping himself in his tracks. He knew that Draco would never hurt him. He knew that their love ran deep in their veins, their connection meant more to the two if them than that doesn't it? Ginny couldn't be a threat to that, could she?

'No, I need to trust Draco on this. He's smart and he knows better. I can't consider him a child. He's my age for Merlin's sake! No matter how hot and young he looks, he can think for himself.' Harry groaned as he shrugged his shoulders and stretched his back and arms, his spine cracking of old age. He let his arms hang lazily over the armrests of his chair and slouched in his seat.

He perked up and straightened in his chair when he heard a light pecking noise coming from the window. He stared at the window for a second before lifting himself off the chair and opening the window.

A tiny ball of feathers zoomed in and continued to fly freely around the room, hooting happily before settling on the little perch Harry kept in his office for owl mail. Harry smiled at Pigwidgeon who, even though was a lot older than he was a long while ago, still remained tiny and enthusiastic.

Harry took the letter from Pig's beak before petting him on the head and offering a treat. As Pig decided to take advantage of the water and food bowls set up next to the perch, Harry opened the crisp cream envelope and unfolded the letter. It was a letter from Sirius.

'Harry! What the hell were you thinking when you decided that having Ginny around again was a good idea?! Don't you remember what she did to you so long ago?! She poisoned you and tricked you into a marriage that you probably wouldn't have gone through with if you were sober!

You are so lucky Remus was against sending you a Howler for something like this. Why didn't you tell me about this? Remus and I were minding our own business when we saw Ginny walking with YOUR family in the mall, her arms wrapped tightly around YOUR boyfriend.

Are you seriously okay with this? She's trying to take your family away from you! Man up, and take back what's yours before that wench decides to make the first move again!

\- Love, Padfoot and Moony.'

Harry couldn't decide whether he wanted to smile, rip the letter into pieces or cry. He decided to go with what he considered the "overdramatic" choice and instead smiled sadly.

He stuffed the letter in his cabinet on the side of his desk with his other important letters and got back to work, determined to finish the work and not let Ginny or her future actions get to him.

A couple hours later...

It was around 5 when Ginny and the rest of the family got back from their little adventure. Draco instantly ran away from Ginny's clutches and almost ploughed straight into the door of Harry's study.

He knocked and entered when he heard Harry acknowledge his presence. The dark haired man didn't look up from his work as Draco walked in and shut the door, his eyes filled with concern. "How are you, Harry? Have you been working all day? Did you at least remember to get up and eat?"

The other leaned back on his chair and sighed at the many questions being thrown his way. Draco walked over and sat on Harry's lap before kissing his forehead. Harry wasn't looking at him or making eye contact; instead, he kept his eyes focused on the work behind Draco as if Draco wasn't even there. As if Draco was invisible. Unimpressed with being ignored, Draco lifted Harry's chin up with his thumb. Their eyes met.

Harry still refused to look at him so Draco leaned down a bit to force Harry to look into his grey eyes.

Draco instantly became concerned and his heart ached as he noticed how dull the shade of green Harry's eyes were. He instantly stood up from Harry's lap and pulled him up from the chair, gasping as Harry's body fell limp onto his own.

"Harry, get up and get something to eat." he heard an indistinct mumble come from his lover.

"What was that about your legs?"

Harry's mumble became a little more audible. "My legs have gone numb." Draco lifted him up onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried him down the stairs to the kitchen where Ginny sat drinking her tea, a Witch Weekly magazine held lazily in her other hand. Ginny looked up and the magazine fell from her hand.

"H-Harry? What happened? What did you do this time?!" Draco looked at her confused as he sat Harry down on one of the kitchen counters. "Has this happened before?" Ginny nodded and started to lightly slap Harry's cheeks.

"Harry gets like this after a long while of doing only work. He uses the restroom when he needs to but doesn't eat or drink anything. I'm glad that he was determined to get work done but I hate when he gets like this. It usually takes about an hour for him to snap out of it." Draco made a small sandwich and a cup of tea and set it up on a tray. He glared as he heard Ginny's slaps get louder.

"Stop that. It doesn't seem to be doing anything so just let him snap out of it on his own." Draco berated, not able to control his anger when the man he loved was being affected in such a way.

Ginny sighed and backed away before grabbing her magazine and leaving, her cup left empty on the counter. "If you know so much about this then I'll leave him to you."

Draco nodded and leaned against the counter next to Harry.

After about 45 minutes or so, Draco's head was lolling back and forth as his eyes were starting to close. He snapped out of it when he heard something. "-taking so long?" Draco looked over at Harry, whose eyes were still focused on the floor. "Come again?" Draco asked.

"What is taking so long? Why have you not executed the plan yet? Are you falling for that bitch?" Harry then decided to meet Draco's eyes with his own, but the shade of green had darkened.

"You know that I wouldn't. Not for a person like that. Don't you trust me?" He looked at Harry, hoping to counter his love's disdainful glare with his own concerned caring stare.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know anymore. I would like to be able to say that I fully trust you but the more time that Ginny spends here, the darker my thoughts get. I can't have her around here. I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have let her stay in this house. I shouldn't have gone along with this plan." He buried his head in his hands and began to pull at his hair, making the black locks even more unruly than usual.

Draco softly pulled Harry's hands away, taking them tenderly in his own. He knew that no harm would come upon Harry or his children if he, Draco could prevent it.

"Harry, love, don't do that. Don't think like that. I'm getting tired of this plan too but it's pretty much the only way to get rid of her unless you want her dead?" Draco suggested playfully.

He didn't care how sick it was to grin while suggesting to kill someone but this time, Harry needed to cheer up. And it worked. Harry laughed and shook his head. "No, no. That's definitely not an option. Mrs. Weasley will kill me and then yell at my dead body about how her little girl deserved so much better. I don't even know if she's right though."

Draco smiled at Harry, who was now back to his old self after a talk. "I don't think I would be a much better choice either. It seems the bitch has "fallen in love" with me." His fingers made little quotation marks to emphasize his sarcasm. He didn't think that his little joke would make Harry freeze in place for a moment. Harry slowly lifted his head and looked straight into Draco's eyes, the sudden eye contact making him uncomfortable. "W-what's wrong?" he asked.

Harry still didn't break contact and whispered, "How can you be laughing and acting as if her falling in love with you is no big deal?" Draco smiled and kissed Harry's forehead. Harry backed away though.

The blonde man tried to convince his boyfriend into his own way of thinking about this situation.

"Hey, don't be like that. I don't care about whether she's fallen in love with me or not because if she did, the plan will work better. I'm also not worried about it because I know my feelings will never change. You and I have gotten this far in our relationship and I don't plan on ruining it". He paused to squeeze Harry's hands, looking deeply into the jade coloured and almond shaped eyes of the man he loves. In that moment he knew he needed to convince the man he loved just how much he cared. He knew that Harry knows all of this but it helps to be reminded that there is someone in your life that will never leave. " Please trust me when I say that I love you and only you." Draco brushed some strands of Harry's hair behind his ear and lifted his chin. Harry smiled and nodded before leaning up and kissing his boyfriend.

Their actions got more intimate as Draco broke the kiss and started to kiss down Harry's jawline, down his neck, and to his collarbone. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and moaned as Draco nibbled and licked up and down his neck, leaving marks every once in a while. His hands moved along Harry's sides and slipped under his the warm fabric so his hands could explore what was in the inside.

Harry flinched as he felt the cold hands caressing his back and sides but relaxed when cold fingers started to play with his nipples.

Harry yelped as he felt one of the hands slip from under his shirt and take ahold of his arse. He moaned as Draco brought his lips back to his own. They continued to snog as Draco lifted up Harry's legs to wrap around his waist and picked him up from the counter. They didn't break away even as they made their way upstairs and into Harry's bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I need to start writing the next chapter but hopefully you guys enjoyed this! Love you all as well as my beta. Please review and let me know what you think!


	15. Scrambled Eggs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, everyone! Sorry this chapter is a little short. My beta did an amazing job like usual!

"A-AHHH! HARRY!" Ginny screamed, her panic and alarm more than evident as she ran up the stairs, almost tripping in her haste as she reached the last step. She burst through the door of Harry's study and slammed it behind her before falling onto her knees as soon as she crossed the threshold. Harry spun his chair around and helped her up.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" Ginny's hands kept a firm grip around Harry's forearms and refused to let go even after he had pulled her to her feet.

"D-Draco's the ferret! The one from the store! H-he was asking me to talk to him about something and so I was talking with him in the living room". Ginny recounted, the pith of her voice growing higher and higher. " Then he started talking some nonsense about me kicking and hurting him when he was 'smaller'. I didn't know what he was talking about and then he suddenly transformed into the ferret!"

Harry calmed her down, patting her on the shoulder and waited for her to catch her breath before leaving her in the room and making his way downstairs.

Draco, in human form again, was just casually sitting on the couch in the living room, a book in his hand. Draco heard the footsteps and winked when he saw who entered the room. Harry chuckled quietly before running back upstairs to finish his part of the plan. Ginny was sitting in his chair when he entered his study. Instead of being angry and mad at Harry and Draco for 'tricking' her, she was crying her eyes out, her hands cradling her head as she leaned forward sobbing.

"I-I thought I loved him! I thought he was the one for me and then he turns out to be a bloody rodent! I-I can't do this. I need to leave right this instant." Ginny said as she wiped her tears away with her sleeve and stood up, adjusting the pillow that fell off of the seat as she stood from the chair. Harry faked his concern and hugged her, cringing on the inside as he felt Ginny's arms wrapping around his waist.

"I thought you said three months though? You still have half a month to go. At least say good bye to the kids." Ginny let go and nodded before making her way to Lily's room where Lily and her brothers were building a LEGO castle. Harry smiled as he made his way downstairs to leave Ginny alone for a little while.

He entered the living room and leaned over Draco's head to kiss him upside down. Draco raised his hand and brushed against Harry's cheek as he felt the other lips meet on perfect sync and harmony with his own. Harry quickly broke the contact and sat himself down next to Draco before sighing and letting his head fall on the blonde's shoulder.

"It's done. She's gonna pack up and leave once she says good-bye to the kids". He told him the triumph evident on his face. " We did it." Draco nodded and kissed Harry's forehead.

"We did, baby. We're finally free." he chuckled. Harry closed his eyes and relaxed as he heard footsteps running from the staircase across thee oak floors and towards the front door before a loud slam echoed through the house. The two of them were totally at peace.

The next day...

Harry and Draco were relaxing in the kitchen while James helped Lily cook her own breakfast. The pan sizzled as James demonstrated how to properly pour the mixed eggs into the pan.

Draco was casually reading his book as Harry worked on fixing his laptop the muggle way. Albus was cleaning his room and even though he had intended to join the rest of the family for breakfast, he ended up finding an old and long forgotten video game in the pig style that had been his bedroom and thereafter was playing it in the media room.

The family jumped as they heard a loud crack. Ron appeared and instantly lunged for Harry, who sat there shocked.

"What did you do to my poor sister?! She's at home crying her eyes out and won't stop complaining or whining. Tell me what the hell happened!". Ron looked a mixture of concerned and furious, not quite the best combination for the youngest Weasley brother.

Draco pulled Ron away from Harry but fell back once Ron elbowed him in the chin.

"Draco!". Harry cried before turning to his red-haired friend calmly. " Ron, calm down and I'll tell you what happened. Kids, go upstairs. Take Albus with you."

The kids nodded and ran out, Harry pulling Draco up and motioned for Ron to take a seat as he grabbed a bag of frozen peas from the freezer.

He handed the bag to Draco and sat down in front of Ron, while Draco leaned onto the counter, the bag pressed against his chin in an attempt to stop any swelling or bruising.

Harry began to explain everything including how Ginny had been using a love potion on him for so many years and how Draco was able to turn into a ferret out of a family inheritance. He continued to explain how he had fallen in love with Draco.

Ron was punched in the arm for glaring at Draco half-way through the story. After maybe 10 more minutes of explaining, Ron finally calmed down completely and understood everything.

'This totally could've gone worse. Ron, like Hermione had once said, had the emotional range of a teaspoon. I'm actually amazed that he hasn't snapped and broken Draco or mine's neck yet.' Harry thought as Ron apologized to Draco, hugged it out with the both of them before turning and Disapparating on the spot.

Ron was gone with the usual 'Pop'.

Draco and Harry sighed simultaneously and fell back into the chairs before glancing at each other and laughing. Harry yawned softly as he doubled over and stood up call. He called for the kids to come back down to finish eating.

The rest of the day went smoothly from then on but something sinister was tugging at the back of Harry's mind.

It was simple to ignore his darker thoughts while he helped James teach Lily to cook her breakfast, the eggs almost burning once of twice when she tried to flip it in the pan.

Harry felt as though the worst was yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and let me know if you enjoyed this chapter or not! Criticism is welcome as well.


	16. Bad Feeling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, everyone! I finally finished summer classes so I'm in a good mood at the moment. So, of course, I updated! Thank you to my beta for helping me out!

'Tap Tap' Harry groaned as he lifted himself off the bed and threw the comforter away from his naked torso, the sheets also spilling off the edge of the bed.

He stood up and looked down to see that he was completely in the nude but shrugged and looked back to the other person in the bed. Harry looked down fondly as white blonde hair stuck up messily from under the comforter and onto the pillow.

His attention soon drifted back to the window again when he heard the taps on the window getting louder. He made his way over to peer out through the glass, opening it to find an eagle owl swooping past and into the window. He continued to fly for a second before landing on the perch next to the window, Harry ready with a small treat on his palm.

Harry took the letter from the owl's beak and left the owl to eat its treat in peace. He pulled out the letter opener from his nightstand and opened the wax seal. The owl soon took off as Harry took the letter out of its envelope and unfolded it.

'Mr. Harry Potter,

It has come to the Ministry's attention that you are currently housing an unregistered Animagus. As it is illegal to house an unregistered Animagus, we will be arranging a mandatory visit to your household. It will take place next Friday at 7pm. We will also bring the forms necessary to register the Animagus. Thank you for your time and see you next Friday.

-Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic.'

Harry sighed and chuckled under his breath before closing the window, putting the letter on his nightstand and slipping back into bed, his feet now cold from the wooden floors. He felt Draco flinch a little but relax instantly as he wrapped his arms around his lover's lean torso, stroking hi firmly muscular chest. Draco grunted as he made himself more comfortable before hissing in alarm as his feet touched Harry's.

"Harry, your feet are freezing! Move back a little." Harry shook his head stubbornly and hugged Draco closer to his slightly cooler body, his legs tangling under the sheets with Draco's.

"Harryyyy." Draco whined and moved over more onto his side of the bed despite the alluring fact that Harry's arms were now wrapped around his waist, about 5 inches away from his private parts. Harry chuckled before letting go and moving away. Draco finally relaxed and hugged his pillow closer. He waited for a minute before speaking up.

"What was that letter about? Anything important?" He didn't hear a response and turned around to see Harry hugging his own pillow, fast asleep.

Draco shook his head in amusement and reached over the other man to grab the letter from the nightstand. He sat there reading the letter before slowly looking over to Harry in shock. "H-Harry, what is this about?" he asked as he shoved Harry off the bed, his eyes not leaving the letter.

Harry stood up quickly and glared at Draco. "If my feet were really that cold, you could've moved over. The bed's big enough." Draco glared back and scooted closer to shove the letter at Harry's chest.

"What's this letter about? There's going to be people from the Ministry coming here. If we deny the fact that I can transform, they're gonna force me to reveal myself with spells or potions or whatever they use these days! Harry, you can't let them know!" Harry's glare softened as he saw the genuine concern in Draco's eyes. His heart ached for him; he couldn't stand seeing Draco in distress.

Harry nodded and slipped back into bed, the letter forgotten on the floor. He wrapped his arm around Draco's waist and kissed up his neck. Draco groaned and tried to put Harry back, but was unsuccessful.

"Don't worry, baby. You'll be fine. The only spells they try to use are ones that only work on Animagi. Your transformation ability is an inheritance."

Harry moaned against Draco's collarbone. "Why're you worried anyway? Is this whole transformation thing a family secret?"

Draco shook his head. "No, it's not like that. What if they take me away from you and the kids because of my ability? Family inheritances like mine are rare and they still haven't found the cause of them."

Harry stopped his advances and leaned back. Draco's eyes met his and Harry felt a shiver run down his spine but ignored his own hormones due to the fact that Draco seemed perfectly was serious. This was no time for getting a stiffy. Harry reprimanded himself.

He pulled away and got himself up from the bed before grabbing random clothes from the closet and dressing himself. He threw some clothes over to Draco and headed downstairs to make breakfast for himself, Draco and the kids.

Draco sighed and understood that this meant that Harry was working on a plan and that it was best to leave him to it.

He dressed and glanced down to the letter on the floor before picking it up and stuffing it into his pocket.

As he made his way downstairs, he felt himself getting hugged from the back. He looked over his shoulder to see Lily hugging him.

"What's wrong, Lily? You okay?"

Lily nodded but her arms tightened around his waist. He turned around fully and hugged her back. Lily looked up and a small tear ran down her cheek.

"They won't take you away from us, right? You'll stay with us, right?"

More tears started to fall and Draco began to panic in his head. Lily had overheard them.

"Papa will make sure that I stay here, okay? I'll stay with you guys."

Lily nodded, leaned up to kiss his cheek, and ran off to the kitchen.

Draco turned back around to see James and Albus running down the stairs, Albus's Hogwarts robes draped over his arm, butler style.

Draco had almost forgotten that the kids will going back to Hogwarts today. He sighed and continued to walk down the stairs to see James helping Lily arrange her luggage neatly near the front door. Albus just left his luggage in a slightly wonky pile that looked fit to topple over.

Draco shook his head in amusement and met Harry in the kitchen. His eyes drifted down to Harry's ass as the dark haired man swished his hips every time he moved even the littlest bit as he made breakfast for the family.

He smirked and took a seat on the kitchen counter, a cup of coffee waiting for him on a little fancy saucer. Harry hummed a little as he expertly flipped the eggs onto the plates and set the sizzling bacon set next to the eggs.

Draco assumed that 3 glasses of orange juice were already set on the dining table. Harry always liked to get things done quickly and efficiently, one of the many things he loved about him. The list was endless really.

Harry handed him his plate and walked over to place the other dishes in front of the kids who were already seated at the table; James was giving Lily some tips on her classes while Albus instantly began to chat with his father about how best to go about winning the Quidditch Cup this year.

While they were discussing team tactics, Draco sat next to Harry and quietly began to eat his breakfast sometimes making a comment here and there.

It wasn't long before the little family finished eating and piled unceremoniously into the car outside.

The whole ride to King's Cross seemed to have slipped by so fast. Draco couldn't think about anything else other than what best to do about the Ministry's visit.

What could he do to guarantee his stay at the Potter household? What could he do to stay a part of the family? He wasn't entirely sure but he knew he would be damned if he didn't try his hardest.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the car jerk to a stop in the parking lot. The family started to file out of the car and grabbed their luggages from the trunk.

Harry was rushing them all into the station since they were uncomfortably close to being late.

Thank Merlin their pets stayed over at Hogwarts over the summer otherwise their cages would've taken more time to deal with. The children all piled their luggage onto trolleys and ran through the barrier that was the entrance to Platform 9 3/4 before anyone saw them.

Draco was panting when they finally got the children there on time. He hugged Albus and then turned to Lily, who was shedding a couple tears. They all bid each other goodbye and waved frantically from their compartment window. Harry smiled as his children once again glided away from him and wrapped his arm around Draco's waist.

As soon as the train was out of sight from the station, James sighed and helped his dad put the trolley back. Draco followed them to the car to go back home.

The ride home was quiet as James sat in the back texting his girlfriend while Harry concentrated on the road. Draco couldn't shake the bad feeling he had on the way as he sat in the front.

It was weird, as if something was tugging at the back of his mind but point blank refused to be in any way specific about what was going to happen other than the fact that things were going to get ugly.

He was right.

As they pulled in to their driveway, a large white van drove in on the other side of the road. Draco saw a flash of red behind the van window and sighed in frustration.

Ginny opened the door and slammed it closed before making her way over to the car. Harry lowered the window on his side and looked out.

"What do you want, Ginny? We just dropped off the kids at King's Cross so if it's about the kids, wait until they come back next summer." Harry said as he climbed out of the car; James followed him out and proceeded to open the front door, not taking a second glance at his mother.

Draco also got up but was stopped by Ginny pointing straight at him and yelling to the other guy that was leaning against the hood of the white van. He was dressed in all white and swung around a large net.

He ran over with his net and stopped short. "Where's the ferret, miss?"

Ginny impatiently pointed again at Draco. "He's the ferret!"

The man stood closer and gave Draco a once over but looked back to Ginny when he found nothing.

"I don't see the ferret, miss. Are you implying that this man here is the fer-" The man was struck back with a memory charm, landing right on his arse in the middle of the street.

Ginny spun around to face Harry, who was pointing his wand at the unconscious man.

"What the hell was that for?!" Ginny shouted at him. Harry just pocketed his wand and faced Ginny, too calm to not be dangerous.

He growled. "You know better than to tell a Muggle! What the fuck were you thinking, calling a Muggle over here?! You could expose wizardry and be sent to Azkaban!"

Ginny flinched back but stood her ground and turned on Harry angrily. "The Ministry was taking too bloody long to act and I want him gone as soon as possible."

Harry shook his head and glared right at her. " The Muggles are going to think you're crazy. Be grateful that I took care of this one before things got worse". Harry paused for a second before adding finally. "Take that man back into the van and leave. You're unwanted here."

Ginny huffed and turned around, dragging the man to the van by his arm. Draco followed Harry into the house and sighed as soon as the door closed.

"Has she always been this stubborn and annoying?" Harry chuckled and gave Draco a look.

"You've lived with her for two and a half months as a human and you think she hasn't always been like that? Yes, she has even though I probably looked past that when I was under the influence of that blasted potion."

The blonde man nodded. "I figured".

They went into the kitchen for a cup of tea but Draco still couldn't shake off that bad feeling. It's going to get worse. He can already guess that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter and understand how this is going to go down. Please review and let me know what you think and what I should work on in future chapters.


	17. Magical Sphere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei, everyone! I'm in my second class of the entire year and I'm not up for reviewing over Japanese verbs so please humor me by reading this chapter that my fabulous beta edited for me and review!

"Harry, there's something I need to tell you," Draco said seriously as he was tenderly brushing Harry's fringe from his eyes.

Harry's eyes widened as he sat up from his comfortable spot on the couch, his hands lifting up the popcorn bowl he was holding and depositing it on the table. Draco could see the panic in Harry's eyes and shook his head in amusement.

"It doesn't have anything to do with our relationship so you can relax if that's what you're mostly worried about. It's just that...". Draco's voice trailed off into the abyss for a moment as he tried to string his thoughts into sentences.

"I've been having this feeling lately. Like something bad is going to happen. Do you know what I mean?", he questioned, fearing for his sanity. Harry nodded reassuringly. Draco continued in the same tone.

" Nothing's been going on lately but I just feel like there's something wrong. I started to get this feeling just recently." Harry nodded, his eyebrows furrowed in thought before his emerald orbs brightened.

He seemed to get an idea after a moment, he looked up at Draco for a second before running upstairs. What he was after, Draco had little to no idea.

Draco followed him up, curious to see what Harry came up with. He entered the bedroom and saw Harry burrowing through his closet, clothes being tossed over his shoulder. Harry finally leaned back, a old wooden box in his hands. Harry flipped up the latch and pulled out the glass sphere.

"Hermione gave this to me for Christmas a long time ago. It's supposed to be able to tell if someone's in danger." Harry explained. He pulled out 5 tiny labelled vials, each containing a single hair in it.

3 of the hairs were black, 1 red, and 1 blonde. Draco could already guess without looking at the label that it was his. "How the hell did you pull out one of my hairs without me noticing?", the blonde man questioned, confused.

Harry grinned. "You were fast asleep when I pulled it out. Don't worry, it's just one hair. It's not like you'e a Veela or anything. If you were, you'd be dead.". Harry nudged his boyfriend lightly, chuckling.

Draco shook his head and glanced at the sphere. "How does this thing work?", he questioned with eyes wide.

Harry had already uncorked three of the vials and searched for the little hole on the side of the sphere. "I have to put the hairs of a person into this little hole right here and if the sphere turns green, the person is fine. If it turns red, the person is in danger. The only annoying thing about this is that it doesn't give any specific details about what the person is in danger from."

Draco nodded and gasped as the sphere turned green.

"James is safe." Harry determined as he pulled the hair out and let it rest back in its vial. He corked it and reached for another vial labelled 'Al'.

When Harry put the hair in the hole, the sphere turned green again. "Al is safe. "Harry did the same thing with Al's hair, setting it aside with James's and reached for Lily's vial.

Draco could see Harry's hand shaking as he reached for it. Draco understood why Harry was more concerned about Lily despite loving all of his children equally. Lily was his one and only little girl. If something terrible was to harm her at such a young age, Harry wouldn't know what he would do...

Harry's hand continued to shake as he placed the hair in the hole. The sphere turned green. Harry sighed in relief before placing the hair back in its vial, Lily's hair returning to the vial with the strands from her brothers.

His hands never ceased to shake though as Harry took out Draco's hair from the vial and let the sphere do its magic.

Draco and Harry's eyes widened as the sphere turned red.

They glanced at each other, colour draining from both of their faces as Harry took out Draco's hair and replaced it with his own. The sphere stayed red. Harry took a deep breath and put the hair back in its vial. He put all the vials and the sphere back in its box before stuffing it back into his closet. They just sat there for a couple of minutes before Draco broke the silence.

"I'd rather it be us in trouble than the kids." Harry agreed immediately.

"If only we knew what we are going to have to face so that we know what we're up against."

Draco nodded before picking himself off the floor and helping Harry up. They brushed off non-existent dust from their clothes and walked out of the room. Draco glanced at the clock on their nightstand . It was already 1 in the morning.

"Harry, we should get to bed. You have to go work tomorrow, remember? Wouldn't want you to be late." Since they were already in their pyjamas, the two of them just went to brush their teeth and prepared to snuggle close in bed. The two men tucked themselves under the covers, their bodies entwining as soon as the sheets covered them, two halves of a whole.

Draco glanced at the man next to him, lovingly. After watching Harry sleep peacefully for a minute or so, Draco leaned in and kissed Harry's forehead before letting sleep take over his own body.

As he closed his eyes, a bright light flashed from the bedroom window that was facing the side of the house. Draco didn't notice as he began to fall drift off into the land of dreams.

The light started to move and soon focused on the side doors of the house that lead to the basement.

The person carrying the flashlight took out a key from their pocket and unlocked the rusty padlock that kept the two doors connected. The padlock broke away and the person heaved the two heavy doors from its place; they slipped past the doors and closed them gently as to not wake the two people upstairs.

Once the doors closed, the only light that kept the entire room from becoming pitch black was the moonlight shining from the small basement window.

The person flashed their light towards the door that led to the garage. They made their way to the kitchen door connected to the garage and a rack of kitchen knives caught their eye. They took ahold of the large kitchen knife and quietly tiptoed upstairs, the staircase sometimes creaking underfoot.

They stopped in front of the bedroom door and pulled their hood further down as to hide their face. They opened the door gently and tiptoed over to Draco's side of the bed.

The blanket wrapped around his body kept the person from knowing where to aim but it didn't stop them from raising their hand with the knife in it and letting it fall to stab the blanket. Blood started to seep through and their head snapped up when they heard Draco shout out in pain. The knife didn't stop as the person continued to roughly stab Draco.

Harry's eyes shot open and widened when he saw the dark figure, their hand clutching a knife that was dripping with crimson blood. He lunged towards the mystery figure and threw the knife across the room. He grabbed the figure's neck and lifted them high against the wall, their feet barely touching the ground. Draco continued to shout out and started to press the blanket against his wound to stop the bleeding.

"Draco, are you okay? Where did this bastard hurt you?" Harry asked, his eyes never leaving the person. Draco was in too much pain to reply. He whimpered softly, his voice inaudible to even the most sensitive ears.

Harry was furious but concerned at the same time. He looked away to see Draco doubling over, the sheets now soaked in blood.

The person was struggling and their hands flew up to Harry's, trying to pull them away so that they would be able to breathe. They started to choke and their hands gripped Harry's wrist hard.

It took only a second for the arms to go limp and for the choking to stop. The person had passed out. Harry let tears fall and let the person drop to the floor. He turned around and fell to Draco's side.

"S-shit, we need to get you to the hospital. Draco, answer me." Harry started to cry hard as he tried to stop the bleeding. The pool of blood was growing larger and larger on the bed. Draco's platinum hair was stained softly as he rested on the pillow as if he was simply asleep yet for some strange reason cloaked in a sea of blood.

Harry felt for a pulse on Draco's neck. It was very faint, each beat growing slower and far between. Harry shook Draco's body slightly as if sheer human will could bring life back into his lover's veins.

Draco was unconscious. Harry grabbed his phone off the nightstand and called the police. After placing his call, he waited as the police rushed over, Draco's unconscious body lying on his lap.

His eyes drifted to the person laying unconscious on the floor. Long red hair was spilling out from the hood onto the side of the person's face.

He glared as he reached down and lifted the person's hood. His eyes widened as he saw Ginny Weasley lying on the floor. His eyes didn't leave the woman's face even when the front door busted open and the police started to file in, two police officers running upstairs to investigate the crime scene. He didn't notice when one police officer lifted Draco from his arms onto the gurney that was lifted down the stairs. He didn't notice when two more officers lifted him off the bed or when one last police officer carried out Ginny from the room.

His legs refused to work properly but that didn't stop the officer from helping him down the stairs. The officer helping him to snap out of it but it didn't work.

He felt himself being forced into a police car and just stared down at the floor. He spent the rest of the night in the police station while his love was being taken care of in the hospital.

The next morning...

The next morning, Harry was interrogated about his relationship with Ginny and Draco and why Ginny was attempting to kill them. Soon after the trial, Ginny was charged for attempted murder and was sentenced for 15 years in prison as it was a crime commuted purposely and with intent of serious consequences after careful planning.

Harry was told to go home for the meantime while Draco stayed in the hospital. He was not allowed visitors while he was in critical condition.

As soon as Harry got home, an owl was waiting patiently by his front door, a letter in its beak. Harry took the letter and patted the owl on its feathery head before it took off.

Harry ripped open the letter as soon as he got comfortable as he could in the kitchen.

It read that Draco was taken into St. Mungo's while Ginny was transferred to Azkaban for her crimes as a witch. It also stated that Harry shouldn't have anything to worry about and that he was allowed to visit his love after three days.

Harry sighed in relief and walked up to his bedroom before stripping the bed of its bloody sheets and blankets and stuffing them into the laundry room in the garage.

James had already come home and tried to cheer up his dad but nothing worked. Harry was truly in a state.

So instead of bothering his father more than he should, he decided to stay in his room and would come to his father's aid if Harry needed something.

After making himself a cup of tea and getting himself a slice of princess cake from the fridge, Harry settled down in the living room and began eating. Draco had made the cake a long while ago as to practice in cooking and baking.

He didn't bother to turn on the TV or pull back the drapes in the living room. After finishing his cake and tea, he leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes.

Tears began to fall and by the time he realized it, he was full on crying his eyes out. Tears were streaming down his face like crystalline waterfalls, each respective drop heavy and sad. He sniffed and wiped his tears away with his sleeve.

Harry knew that he should've been aware of the things happening around him instead of sleeping and letting Draco get hurt. He blamed himself for being so relaxed after what he had heard. Harry berated himself repeatedly the next phrase turning into a mantra of sorts. 'I should've acknowledged the sphere's warning. I should have taken precaution'.

Of course he was happy that Draco was okay but this was definitely going to affect him somehow other than leaving a scar.

He refused to move after an hour of crying and decided to take a nap since he was exhausted. James had already contacted the children in Hogwarts so he didn't need to worry about that until tomorrow since the children would be coming home for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the new chapter will be up today too! Please review and ask questions or leave comments or whatever. Thanks!


	18. Back To Square One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that I would post again yesterday but I just never got to it nor did I have internet later on in the day.

Harry ran past several Mediwitches in lime green uniforms as they were carrying around several trays of potions and other medical tools and reached the receptionist who recognized him right away.

"Harry Potter. I'm here to visit Draco Malfoy." The receptionist nodded before making a short call and telling him to make his way through the corridor in his left.

Harry nodded before rushing past the many patients' rooms until he got to the one he was looking for. He knocked and entered as soon as he heard a small 'come in'.

A Mediwitch was standing by the counter arranging a cup of water. Harry looked to the bed and saw Draco in his ferret form.

"It's extremely unfortunate but the patient has been like this since yesterday. We've taken care of his injuries but he is still under his sedatives. It's best if you don't move him for now. The Healer has some questions for you though. He will be here shortly." The Mediwitch handed him the cup of water and walked past him and through the door. Harry sat down in the chair placed next to the bed and began to sip his water as he waited.

He waited for maybe five minutes before the door opened. A man in a white lab coat and dark blue scrubs came in holding a clipboard and a small vial.

"Hello Mr. Potter, I'm Healer Westler."

After introducing himself, the man continued. " Instead of making small talk, I'll get right down to business, is that okay with you?". Harry nodded absentmindly.

The Healer sat down in the chair in front of Harry and was flipping through the papers on his clipboard, the vial placed in a holder on the counter. Harry nodded and listened as Healer Westler explained the problem and the effect of the vial.

Harry was supposed to slip a drop of the potion into each meal and drink that Draco was given on a daily basis; even treats had to contain the potion. Draco had lost some of his memories due to the shock of his near-death experience but the potion helped improve his memory bit by bit. It was advised to keep Draco in his ferret form as much as possible.

After being given the potion, Harry shook hands with the Healer and stayed behind as the Healer left for his next appointment. He looked back to Draco, who slept peacefully on the pillow, his nose twitching every once in a while. Before Harry knew it, an hour had already passed and Draco was starting to wake up. Draco sniffed around for a second before looking over at Harry, who smiled and stood up. Draco stretched out on the pillow for a second and ran over to Harry. Harry leaned down and kissed the ferret on the forehead before carefully slipping Draco into the harness he had brought along with the leash. He gently lifted Draco from the bed and into his arms.

"You ready to go home, Draco?" Draco sat there looking up at him, his silver eyes misty and blank.

Harry sighed before walking out of the room, vial in his pocket. He headed over to the receptionist's desk, smiled and asked for the paperwork so he could sign the check for the hospital fees. The receptionist smiled back and nodded her head before wishing him a good day and returning to her computer.

Instead of standing there shocked, he nodded and walked out. Sometimes, being the Wizarding world's savior had its perks.

As he settled Draco into the makeshift blanket bed on the passenger side of the car, Harry heard a little 'bing' come from his phone. When he was sure that Draco was comfortable, he leaned back into his own seat and checked his messages.

'Dad, is Draco okay? Are you on your way? If so, be safe.- James' Harry smiled and plugged in his phone to the car charger before starting the engine and heading back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Draco. I actually wanted him to stay in his human form but...nah. Please review!


	19. Draco's Back! And He's as Cute as Ever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long! Again, sorry about the late update. My beta and I have been having a lot of schoolwork so we haven't had a lot of time to write or edit. Please wish my beta good luck! The next chapter begins!

James sighed as he stepped back from the living room doors to head up back to his bed room for the evening. He was beginning to get worried and the atmosphere in his house was making James feel unsettled.

All that his dad did was sit in his favourite chair, petting Draco with one hand and either reading a book or drinking tea with the other. He was beginning to become a shell of the man who James knew and loved.

Harry only got up to eat or use the bathroom but he took Draco anywhere he went. Even when he went out to the local grocery shop or to eat out in he brought Draco with him on his little harness and leash. The last time he went out was two weeks ago. He didn't leave the ferret out of his sight at all.

Since Draco was still weak, he couldn't transform until he was fully recovered, mentally and physically. He would be fine in a short while though.

Harry knew this yet he cried every night before he went to sleep, whispering to himself that he shouldn't have let such a terrible thing happen to his love.

James could hear his father's whispers and whimpers from the door when he wakes up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom or get a glass of water.

James was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a loud crack from the living room.

Slightly surprised but not startled, James ran in to the room to see Ron and Hermione carrying what seemed like a...meat basket?

There were slivers of bacon and beef kept cool in plastic containers with cooling charms. There wad different coloured and flavoured packages of beef jerky wrapped together with a forest green bow. "For Draco." Ron said as he noticed James at the door and handed the basket to him.

"Do me a favour mate". Ron said to James. "Put the meat in the freezer but keep out the beef jerky. We need to talk to Harry for a little while."

James nodded before taking the basket to the kitchen and bewitching the meat to put itself into the freezer before tiptoeing over to the closed doors of the living room./p

He couldn't hear anything so he assumed they had put up a Silencing charm. He quietly ran up the stairs to retrieve the Extendable Ears he got from Uncle George for Christmas.

Once he got back, he slid one of the ears under the door and grinned when he heard voices through the other ear.

"This is getting ridiculous, Harry! I know you've been through a lot but you really need to get out more WITHOUT Draco. Give the poor guy a break." He could hear the concern lacing Hermione's voice as she pleaded with his father to see sense.

"Draco's perfectly fine with me. He doesn't seem to mind it". Harry paused for a moment before continuing to validate his argument against his concerned friends.

"If he did, he would've run off or bitten me. And I go out for groceries."

Ron sighed. "According to James, the last time you went out for groceries was two weeks ago". Ron paused eyeing his friend's body with a critical eye. "You seem healthy so I won't complain as much as Hermione about this but she's right in some ways. You need fresh air and a good walk around the park. Bring Draco in a leash like you used to for all I care, just get out of the house!"

It was silent for a minute before Harry groaned. "It's so comfortable in the house though."

Hermione was furious now, almost turning the colour of Ron's hair. "Harry James Potter, I will not allow you to become a crazy ferret lady and a couch potato! You will get out of this house right this minute!"

James flinched as he heard Hermione slam her fist on the coffee table before he heard his father pipe up in an unusually shrill voice.

"Hermione, you are not my mother and I refuse to do every little thing you tell me. I'm a grown up and independent man!" Harry was now raising his voice but softened when he felt Draco jolt and jump off his lap.

"Harry, a grown up and independent man doesn't wallow over a pet that's going to be perfectly fine after a month!"

Ron stayed silent the whole time but stepped up when Harry got too close. Harry frowned at his best friends before heading over to the doors.

James panicked and took his Extendable Ears away from the door to escape before he was caught. He just about made it up the last step before turning back to see Harry storming out of the living room and grabbing his jacket from the entranceway closet.

"Fine! If you want me to go outside so bad, I will! But don't expect me to be back until late because I need to cool off. I better not see you guys here by the time I get back."

He was so angry, he didn't notice Draco scrambling after him and slammed the door in the ferret's face before he could follow him out.

Hermione sighed and picked up Draco but jumped back when she felt Draco leave a quick snip on the tip of her finger. "H-hey. What was that for?"

Ron took a quick glance at her finger before attempting to pick Draco up with his sleeves, covering his hands for protection but Draco was too fast for him and ran out of the entranceway to the stairs where he leapt up each step before climbing up James' pants and snuggling under his sweater.

James felt shivers running up his spine as Draco's little claws climbed up his shirt. The ferret stayed still as James looked up to see Ron and Hermione, who's eyes were tearing up in emotion, staring at him. James looked down to his feet before turning around and continuing on his way to his room.

Soon after closing the door, the loud crack echoed through the house again, signalling to the young man that his aunt and uncle were now gone.

James flipped off his sweater and tried to pry Draco's claws from the front of his shirt. Draco refused to let go and lightly nipped at James' finger when he pressed him a little too hard in the ribs.

James gave up and sat down at the edge of his bed before falling back onto his many layers of blankets. He closed his eyes and sighed.

The relaxing atmosphere broke when James felt something getting heavier and heavier on his stomach. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Draco growing from his ferret form into a human.

"D-Draco? You're back!", James cried gleefully.

Draco didn't hear him though. He was unconscious. James tried to roll away from Draco to tuck him into bed and call for his father. After a few minutes of toil the young man succeeded in helping the older one and pulled the navy comforter up to Draco's chin until only his blonde head was poking out.

James had to go get his father!

Once he quietly closed the door to his room, he took off for the phone to call Harry. It rang for a couple seconds before he picked up.

"What is it, James? Is Draco okay? I didn't hurt him or anything, did I?"

Harry's voice sounded hoarse and cracked at the thought of injuring Draco.

"Draco's okay, dad. But he's human again! He suddenly grew after he fell asleep! Get home now!"

The connection instantly cut off and James knew that his father had hung up to get a move on. He grabbed a glass of water and got back to the room. He placed the glass on his nightstand in case Draco was thirsty when he woke up.

James waited for about 5 minutes before he heard the front door slam, informing him that his father was home once again. He could hear his dad running up the stairs and slamming the door open.

"I couldn't get here faster because of the car. Sorry, James". Harry said breathlessly as he squeezed his don't shoulder. " Is he okay? Not injured or anything, right?"

James nodded and backed away from the bed to let Harry sit down and hold Draco's hand. He stood there for a couple seconds before finally asking his father the question that he had been pondering since Draco's transformation.

"Dad, why's Draco in his human form already? Not that I'm complaining, but the Healer said that it would take longer, didn't he?"

Harry nodded and took his phone out of his pocket to call someone. The phone rang for a couple seconds before a hoarse voice picked up. James instantly recognized it as Uncle Remus'.

"Remus? Draco's human again!" After the visit to the Healer's, Harry had told Sirius and Remus all that happened. They, of course, were furious at Ginny. The Weasleys weren't too happy either but were able to get the Ministry to take off a couple years from her sentence at Azkaban.

"Harry, that's great! Sirius and I will be there as soon as possible. We're kind of...busy at the moment..." Harry was too happy about Draco to catch on but agreed anyway.

"See you in a little while, Harry. Anything you want us to bring?"

James quickly took the phone out of Harry's hand before he dropped it because it almost fell when Harry felt Draco's hand twitch. James covered the receiver and turned to see Harry pulling on the sleeve of Draco's shirt.

"Draco? Draco, are you okay? Please wake up for me, baby.", Harry said desperately.

James uncovered the receiver and sighed.

"Hi, Uncle. It's James. Maybe some treats and some drinks would be okay. For Draco's full recovery." Remus agreed saying that he would do everything that he could before hanging up.

"I'm going to get a towel and some clean clothes for him.", James said, beginning to feel a little awkward as if he was prying during a particular private moment.

Harry waved over his shoulder and went back to stroking Draco's arm affectionately. James walked out and headed for the hallway closet to pick up the towels and clothes before he heard a scream come from the room. He ran back to see Harry clutching Draco in his arms. Draco was back to his ferret form but awake.

"Shit, Dad. Don't scare me like that."

Even in his stressed state, Harry turned to glare at his son.

"Don't use that language with me, James. Just go call Healer Westler to come over here and check up on him."

Draco seemed okay though apart from being a ferret again. The blonde ferret didn't seem to notice that he had been in his human form at all. Harry fell back against the bed and started to kiss the top of Draco's head, who nudged against his neck in delight.

James thought it was a cute scene before remembering to ring the Healer. He left the room, heading downstairs to the land line.

Soon after, Healer Westler came in through the Floo and headed for the room. Harry was reluctant to let go of Draco but let the Healer take him.

Healer Westler let Harry sit next to him when he laid Draco out on the bed. After his examination, he leaned back and let Harry take Draco back into his arms again.

"Well, he's obviously getting better. His health has improved way faster than I thought it would. I used a spell to check on his memory's state and he seems to be developing his memories one by one. Give him maybe...a week to let him fully recover and he'll be back in his human form with all of his memories intact."

Harry nodded his head in acknowledgement and thanks but didn't look up from Draco.

James sighed in relief and since Harry refused to move, he led the Healer to the fireplace to use the floo network and thanked him. Healer Westler left with a final sweep of his paisley robes.

Silence took over the house once again until James pulled back the recliner and lied down to rest since his bed was taken.

The silence carried on for an hour before he opened his eyes and looked forward to the ceiling. His eyes studied the little craters created by Al when he was still learning how to control his magic. He smiled when he remembered his mom knocking him on the head with the spine of a hardcover book.

He realized only then that the house was way too quiet for his liking. He leaned back enough on the recliner to see the whole world turned upside down. The lack of noise didn't just stop in the living room. James leaned forward and stood up. He stretched before walking quietly from the living room to his bedroom up the stairs.

He peeked in and cringed a little when the door creaked a bit.

Oh, what a tear-jerking sight it was to see Harry asleep with Draco in human form in his arms. They looked so peaceful despite all the shit they had to go through for the past couple of months.

James heard the front door slam open and closed and looked down to see Albus carrying a sleeping Lily in his arms.

"How was the book signing, Al?", James asked, quietly enough not to disturb Draco and Harry.

Albus had taken his little sister to the book signing for her favourite book series at the mall earlier in the day.

"Bit late for you to be just getting home, isn't it?" He smirked.

Albus glared at him as he toed off his shoes and set Lily down on the couch to take off his jacket. "Got caught up with some friends. Lily spent the rest of the day in that girly store she likes so much. I can never remember the name of it. Anyway, how's Dad and Draco?"

James picked up Lily and their bags before carrying them upstairs.

"They're fine. Draco's actually recovering a lot. Apparently, Draco only turns human when he's asleep. For now. Healer said that it'll take a little more time for him to fully recover. He is still missing part of his memory apparently."

Albus nodded before setting down his own bags in the hallway to help James with their little sister.

"You look exhausted. Go brush your teeth and I'll get Lily ready for bed. Albus nodded and yawned. It was pretty late now that he thought about it. It was after 10pm.

As Albus walked off to the bathroom, James shook Lily awake. "H-huh? Whazhappenin'?" Lily slurred.

"Nighttime, little girl. Gotta get into your pajamas and brush your teeth. You can take a shower tomorrow."

Lily nodded sleepily before turning around and entering her closet to find her pajamas.

James turned around to close the bedroom door and smiled as he saw Albus coming out of the bathroom. He made a move to ruffle Albus's hair and chuckled quietly when his hand got swatted away.

James faced Lily's door again when he heard the little 'click' sound of the doorknob. Lily walked out and hugged her brother.

"What's wrong?" James asked. Lily shook her head before dragging him to the bathroom. James stood by the door and watched as she brushed her teeth. He then picked her up when she raised her arms and carried her off to her bed. Once she was tucked in, he kissed her forehead and wished her a good night.

After closing the door, James turned back to his own room where Draco and Harry were still sleep. He pulled off his father's shoes and socks before covering both him and Draco with his blankets.

He also wished them a good night before turning off the lights. James smiled and closed the door before sneaking into Albus' room, slipping off his clothes until he was down to his boxers and jumped on the bed.

Albus yelped and kicked James off before sitting up and glaring at him. "What the hell, James?!" James quickly slapped his hands over Albus's mouth before shushing him.

"Dad's asleep in my room and I don't feel comfortable sleeping in their room right now so scoot over and let me in. It's freezing."

Albus sighed before moving over and letting James into the bed. James tucked himself in as Albus fell back to sleep but the older brother continued his staring up at the ceiling.

The ceiling had several glow in the dark stars scattered around to give the room a beautiful view. These stars weren't just the regular ones you would see in a Muggle child's room. These stars looked almost real. As if there wasn't a roof.

'Kind of like the Enchanted Ceiling in Hogwarts.' James thought and smiled before going to sleep, dreams of his years at Hogwarts helping him get through the ups and downs of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again! How are you guys? Please let us know what you thought or if something's on your mind in the reviews! See you!


End file.
